Run with the Shadows
by zohie95
Summary: Serena is a combat medic, hardened to war and bloodshed. But when she goes back to Steelport, she'll be forced to keep up with a life that seems to be running away from her, and eventually, survive the fallout. Set before and during SR3. M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Excitement bubbled through our plane, troops coming home. Kia glared out of the window from her seat, turned away from us. I scooted over to her and poked her cheek. "C'mon, get excited, we're going home to Steelport." I smiled. Our tour of Afghanistan was finally over, this was my first and Kia's second. She helped me deal with being away from home and nearly being blown to bits every minute.

She focused her glare on me, but gave a bark of laughter, "Serena, thanks for everything."

"Don't get mushy," I chuckled. "But thanks for saving my ass back there. If not for you, I'd be on this plane, but in a box with a flag over it."

She punched me in the arm. "You were medic for a reason. You saved at least half the guys here."

"It's only natural that the best fighter and best medic team up." I shrugged.

"Don't flatter yourself that much, you were pretty weak, now that I think about it. You should've stayed in med school." She leered.

"How do you think I paid for it? And I saw more blood than you, so I'm not weak."

"I spilled more blood than you, enough said." She turned back to her window without another word. I pouted and turned away.

A man in a black, pinstripe suit strode his way over to us and sat down. He looked like a wrestler, and took up the entire seat, crushing me between him and the unyielding Kia. "Bastards kicking me off first class," he grumbled. His cologne masked the smell of sweat.

"Um excuse me," I choked out and pressed against him.

He turned his head. "Yes?" He asked haughtily.

"You're kind of crushing me..."

He stared me down for a moment, but then scooted enough away so I could breathe.

When I looked back to Kia, she was glaring at the man. "Have some manners."

"Kia, chill," I raised my hand.

"She's right," I felt him grab my hand, "I shouldn't be rude to a pretty thing like you."

I jerked away. "You're okay, really."

The pilot's voice came over the intercom and announced our arrival. All of the soldiers jumped up immediately and started rushing off. Kia and I jumped up and ran over the man's legs in haste. We made our way out the doors and into the terminal. I tried to find Matt and my father. I saw them standing against the glass wall. Last time I'd seen Matt, he was a nerdy, little fourteen year old.

"Sissy!" Matt cried and started sprinting headlong toward me. He tackled my torso and hugged me tight. Happiness shown in his baby blue eyes, the same color as mine. Same black hair, same facial structure, we looked like twins but with an age difference. A bruise marred the skin under his right eye, on his cheekbone.

"Matt," I pulled him into a hug. I'd been so worried about him the whole time I was gone, I talked to him whenever I could. He always talked about Nyteblade, so I never fell behind in the show at all. "How'd you get that mark?"

"I fell," he said glumly. He kept his thick, British accent even though we moved away a few years ago.

"Ah, fell." Our code word.

Our father walked over to us and put his hand on my shoulder. " 'Ello, love." he said with tears in his eyes. He actually missed me? Maybe he was upset I wouldn't be getting soldier's pay anymore. It's how we paid for mom's funeral and everything we owned at the apartment.

I willed myself to get up and hug him. "How were ya?"

"Well enough."

"How'd Matt really get that bruise?" I growled into his ear.

His grip tightened on me. "_He fell_."

Matt tugged on my arm. "What's this, sissy?" He was studying the phone number.

"Oh, it's nothing. someone wrote it on my arm."

"You gonna call 'em?"

"No," I picked up my duffel and grabbed Matt's arm. He studied the numbers on my arm, but started chirping away about Nyteblade.

Our father lead us through the busy airport and through the entrance. Our black Chevy was waiting in the loading bay, in the handicapped space.

I jumped in the passenger side and closed the door. "You ever gonna learn how to park?"

He got in the driver's seat and slammed the door. "I was in for ten minutes, sue me." Matt climbed in the back and buckled up behind me.

Dad started heading toward our house. The streets were busy, hookers waited on corners and men in suits were trying to ogle. Shadows of skyscrapers kept us cold in the June weather. Morningstar was probably up there, lording over us all. I glared up at it before we turned to another street.

We pulled up outside our place in Brickston. Matt hopped out and went through the front door. I hefted the bag off my lap and followed him. We walked down the hall and into the apartment.

"Crapshack, sweet crapshack," I announced to the place and nearly tripped on some empty pizza boxes. Matt picked them up and rushed down the hall to throw them away. The DVD's under the TV were in order. The coffee table and couch didn't have anything on them, and I couldn't smell any dishes in the kitchen. I probably saved the money I wired just for him. I tucked it under the bed before Dad saw it. walked to our room and flopped down on the bed. Matt had gotten a new laptop while I was gone. "You didn't have to clean like the Queen was visiting!"

Matt plodded into the room with his phone to his ear. He handed it to me. The screen displayed the number on my arm.

"I wasn't going to call him, Matt!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him. He dodged and sat down next to me.

The phone clicked. "I knew you couldn't resist," that obnoxious voice greeted.

"Hi," I said coldly," my brother called this number by accident. Goodbye."

"Wait, wait!" He cried before I hung up, "I knew I was an ass on the plane, and I'm sorry, I really am. My name's Mike Diego."

"Mike Diego! You mean the wrestling guy?" Matt cried.

"Shut up, I'm talking!" I lifted my leg up and pinned him to the bed by his neck. I sighed, "I'm Serena, Serena Miller."

"Great, listen I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to a party tonight."

"A party? Did you mean my rape and possible murder?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad. What's the harm in taking a chance and having a little fun?"

I looked at Matt, who nodded his head while smiling. I didn't want to leave him by himself,

"Alright. When and where?"

"It's tonight. You tell me where to pick you up."

"Oh, can I met him, please?" Matt begged.

I took a quick glance around the room. If this guy caught sight of the building, he'd run back to whatever mansion he came from. "Sorry, he's gonna pick me up somewhere else," I said quietly.

"Oh," he sighed, but picked right back up. "I need to make you look pretty!"

"I can meet you there," I said quickly into the phone.

"No, no, where do you live?" He asked.

"Um," I tried to think of an address, "I'm near Steelport University, can you meet me at the gates?."

"Sure, I'll be there after I drop my boys off."

"Boys?"

He chuckled. "I'll explain when I pick you up. I'm on my way now, look for the red car. And I'll let your brother tell you who I am."

I hung up and sighed. "What an arse, and why did I let you talk me into it?" I glared at him.

"So you can get us acquainted with the rich people. Duh," he rolled his eyes like it was the smartest thing he'd ever done. That was a good point though, if I could get this tool to give me money, I could get him and me out of here.

I went to the closet and pulled out my only dress. It was a red cocktail, with a black silk scarf as a belt. Mom bought it for me the day I turned eighteen. "He's not gonna be my sugar daddy after one date," I chucked the hanger at him.

He caught it mid-air. "C'mon, you could use some fun."

I huffed and put on a long, black sweater-coat. "I need to go ask Dad, he'll need to protect his precious daughter." I peeked my head out of the door. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?" He walked down the hall. There was already a beer in his hand.

"Hey, I got invited to a party. Can I go?"

He huffed. "Bloody hell, you're not even back an hour and you go running off? What's more important than your welcoming dinner?"

Yeah, having to get Laughing Jack's for me and Matt while you pass out on the couch sounds lovely. "Well, it was such short notice, and I'm already dressed. It's going to be a little thing at…" Shit he didn't tell me where it was. Matt said he was a wrestling guy… "a show downtown, a wrestling match."

"You like wrestling?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! The guys in my squadron turned me on to it." That actually wasn't a lie. The guys would talk forever about it, so I'd caught a few things. "It's a match leading up to Murderbrawl, I gotta go, please!"

"Murderbrawl huh?" He rubbed his chin, then smiled, "Fine, you can go. Just bring me back something."

"Thank you," I hugged him and sprinted back to the room. Matt gave me a thumbs up.

I grabbed my black sunglasses and looked out the window. A red limo passed by, and I could see Mike in it. "Shit, that was quick," I hissed. I needed to catch him. "Matt, be good," I called before sprinting to the door and downstairs. The truck turned a corner the second later. I started sprinting down the sidewalk, weaving between the mob of people.

The gates were on the the next street, with the truck turning the corner to them. I jumped into the street, clamored on top of a car and started leaping across. I cleared the gates and and rolled, crashing into some bushes. Tiny branches stabbed into my dress, but I shot up and kept going.

The limo pulled up as soon as I stopped in front of the gate. I brushed whatever leaves I could out of my hair before the door popped open.

"Hey," Matt looked me up and down, "you look great."

"Thanks," I smiled and sat next to him. The car started up and headed downtown.

"Glad you could get out of babysitting, you wouldn't want to miss this match."

"So your boys are fighting?"

"Yeah, my Pale Riders," he grinned.

"They any good?"

"The best! The best anywhere!" He thumped his hand on my shoulder.

"That's great," I leaned away and looked out the window, "I didn't even have to lie about a wrestling match."

He chuckled. "You seem like a smart lady. Someone I could use on my team. You said you're in med school?"

"Yeah, I'm going to start clinical work after this summer."

"Oh, so can you start now?"

I looked at him, "It depends on what you mean."

Our car stopped. "Never mind," he opened the door, "I'll tell you later."

Lights flashed outside of the entrance. Mike grabbed my arm and led us toward the doors. Crowds of people waited in lines at the ticket booths. We walked past them and went up a staircase.

"So where are we sitting?" I asked

His laugh boomed down the corridor. He grabbed a door, "Here."

It was a private box. Lavish couches faced the glass wall that showed the arena. Lights accented the red and black scheme of the room. A group of guys were clustered around the open bar, chatting with each other instead of watching the show.

I stepped to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer out of the ice bucket. Some of the guys eyed me, but let me drift toward the window.

I popped the cap off and took a swig. Hey, I'll be 21 in a few months anyway.

The announcer stepped into the ring and started working the crowd. Everyone in the stands were shouting for their favorite. Fights had already broken out before the actual tournament.

"And now," the announcer roared, "the Pale Riders, Killbane and Angel de la Muerte!"

Two men burst out of the tunnel and jumped into the ring. One clad in purple and yellow, the other green and red, strutted to the center of the ring. The man in purple looked toward the box, and his mask could not hide his sharp gaze. I took off my glasses to keep sight of him.

He grinned, then turned to a fighter charging into the ring. The man in red picked him up by his neck and threw him into the stands. More stormed in, but the team took them on like kings of the hill.

The door opened. I could hear the guys greet them, but the match was too interesting to look away from. The chatter declined and a scoff reached me.

Two people in high heels clicked toward me and stopped. A shot exploded behind me .

I turned around. Two women, twins, and an older man stood behind the couch. The man's face was lined with wrinkles, but his gaze was sharp. The woman on his left was holding up a pistol. "Well you're not deaf, you reacted, so you must be stupid," she sneered.

My fist clenched, but I took a deep breath. "My apologies," I bowed slightly, "I'm not normally this rude."

The man spoke in a thick accent, probably European, "Apology accepted. I am Phillipe Loren." He gestured to the woman in white sunglasses on the left, "This is Viola," he gestured to the woman with pink sunglasses his right, "and Kiki." They approached, and Kiki departed from his side to join mine. "Well, your outfit matched the color scheme, so you can't be too stupid," she said softly.

That gave me the warm fuzzies for some weird reason. "Lucky guess," I shrugged, "and I'm genuinely sorry. But the match was too good to look away from."

"It is," Philippe interjected. His expression suddenly changed. "Oh dear."

I looked back to the match. I saw the man in green take a swing to the legs and the man in purple get thrown out of the ring. The strike put him on his knees, causing the fighters to swarm on him.

Mike walked to the window and slammed his fist into it. "God dammit guys, win," he growled."

"You'll need a medic," Philippe said calmly.

Mike nodded toward me, "Why do you think I brought her?"

"Her?" Viola demanded.

Mike grabbed my arm and started dragged me out. We started walking down a corridor, toward the back of the stadium.

"That why you brought me isn't it?" I asked.

"He kept walking briskly, "I was actually going to ask you after the match if you would join the team as a doctor."

"What?" The news hit me like a piledriver. I couldn't leave Matt at home with Dad. "I don't have a degree."

"That's the great thing about it, we only need someone with medical training, the extent of it doesn't matter. Hell we could hire a lifeguard, as long as they could kept those two alive. Plus your wages wouldn't be anything to scoff at."

Static crackled through the speakers, but we could hear the words. "And the winners are The Pale Riders!"

"Yes!" Mike pumped his fist, smiling. "That'a boys!"

Happiness surged through me. They won, they were the champions! I let Mike lead me down several stairwells, and into a darkened corridor. It came to a locker room, with two cots set up against the wall.

Mike stopped me, "I know your shaky about taking the job, but it would be a huge favor to me if you could help these guys."

That money could get me and Matt out of the house. We could be happy, finally. "I'll do it," I said firmly.

Mike's face broke into a smile. "Welcome to the team, then."

I smiled and started walking toward the cots. The two had been laid down on them, Killbane on the left and Angel on the right.

Killbane groaned, "Bro, did we win?"

Angel's eyes cracked opened, "Yeah, I think we did."

They gave each other a weak fist bump and slumped back into the cots. Bruises were plastered all over their bodies, some already purple. Gashes on Killbane were bleeding freely, mainly from multiple leg fractures. Angel was breathing too hard and fast, most likely broken ribs.

I stopped in front of them, they froze in place and stared at me like I was one of God's angels. I pulled a spool of bandages out of my pocket. There were only a few bits left.

Angel tried to sit up. I rushed over and gently pushed him back onto the bed. "Did we win?"

"Yes," I smiled. Killbane hadn't made a sound since he saw me.

Angel relaxed, but coiled up in pain after he took a breath.

I wanted to conserve what few bandages I had left, so I took the scarf off my dress and started wrapping it around him. He groaned, but managed to hold himself up. Sweat and blood dripped down his bare chest. My fingers brushed through it and over the tattoo of his name, bold against tan skin. He sighed, then started panting again.

I looked around while I worked. There wasn't any equipment besides the cots, only a small red box sat on the floor. I hoped it would be enough for Killbane's broken legs. I finished with Angel, then opened the box.

"Crap." There was nothing but a small pile of Oxy pills and a few syringes filled with steroids. I grabbed a pill and put it in Angel's mouth.

"Hey girl," someone said behind me. I turned. Two guys, one with a camera and one with a notepad, glared at me. "Can you stop fussing over those two and get out of my picture?"

I sneered, but consented. The two made my patients hold up the belt. Angel winced in pain from a broken hand. They snapped their pictures and then they left. I stepped over to Killbane.

"What an ass," he said when the photographer was gone. I smirked and handed Killbane a pill. There was only a few more bits of bandage left, so I started with the worst fracture. He clenched his teeth and hissed, "So you gotta name?"

"Serena," I said softly.

He smiled and let himself fall back on the bed. His wrappings were done. I stepped back over to Angel. He was asleep on his back and was gripping the scarf with one hand. It made me smile.

Mike was waiting at the door. I marched up to him. "I'll take the job, but you need to get me some fucking bandages."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of Run With the Shadows. If you're wondering when I'll add new chapters, judging by how long it took to make these two chapters readable, I'll update every week or two. MadHatBalloons and Sylanc, thanks for the follows! Reviews and criticism is always welcome. I hope you guys will like the new chapter and stick around for more!**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and all of it's material are owned and copyrighted by Volition. Original characters and ideas are the author's intellectual property and are not to be used without _explicit_ permission.**

* * *

"Matt, I'm home!" I stumbled in the door and to our room. Dad was passed out on the couch, pistol in his hand. The three beers I chugged were taking their toll, everything seemed light and airy. My mind kept flashing back to Angel and how good he looked

"I'm in here!" Matt called tentatively. I stepped into the room. He was hunched over his computer, typing away madly.

"What're ya doing?" I stepped up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Code was flashing in little green specks against a black screen. A window popped up, reading firewall breached in red capital letters. "Matt!" I yelled and shot my arm toward the computer.

He yanked himself away and typed even faster, muttering under his breath.

"What are you doing?" I got on the bed and slammed my hand on the top of the computer.

"It's a game!" He yelled. "It's a hacker game!"

I sighed and flopped onto my bed, "Fine, I don't have enough energy to care." I started taking off my knee-high, black boots.

He sat up and put his hands in his lap, "Sis, can I tell you something without you getting mad?"

"Did you kill someone?"

"No!"

"Did you join a gang?" I sat up to look at him face to face.

"No."

"Then shoot."

"I started one…" He shied away from me.

The news hit like a bomb. My spirits fell. He shouldn't be doing crap like that while he was still a kid. "Matt," I started.

"Look, just hear me out!" He placed his computer on his lap. "I get good money doing this, and that money can get us out of here."

I stepped to the bed where he was cowering. "Matt, I'm getting a job with The Pale Riders, you don't need to do this."

He glared, "So you're leaving me again?"

"I've looked after you since you were born, so you know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to," I grabbed his shoulder, "If you let me do this, I won't leave ever again."

He wavered for a long moment but then spoke softly, "Never?"

"I swear to God."

He glanced around for a moment before looking back to me, "Okay."

"Do you swear not to get in trouble in the meantime?"

"Yeah," he bowed his head and put his computer to the side.

Tiredness swept over my body, persuading me to lay on the bed and sling a blanket over myself. "Night, Matt."

It seemed like five minutes before my phone started ringing. My eyes opened to the bright light on the nightstand. "Hello?" I picked up.

"Hey," it was Mike, "you still wanna do this?"

"Yeah," I murmured and sat up. Matt was still asleep, hugging his pillow. "When are we leaving?"

"Today, our flight's in two hours."

Jesus, that was quick. "Is it your habit to give everyone such short notice?"

"Well, keep up and you won't have to worry. See you then." The line clicked off.

Matt sat up and rubbed his eyes, "So you're leaving soon?"

"Yeah, not too much time."

He dropped a little bit, "So what are we going to tell Dad?"

That would be tricky, he'd probably take his loss out on Matt, maybe even kill him. "I need to take blame away from you, so you can't be faulted for what I did," I pondered for a moment, and came up with a cover that Matt wouldn't be involved in, "I fell in love with a man there, we ran away together and will never come back. Tell him that if he interrogates you."

He nodded. "But will you for real?"

"God no, I'll probably find someone at med school, have an uneasy marriage that will be eventually torn apart, then be bitterly divorced for the rest of my life. And maybe be a cat lady, I don't know," I chirped.

He glared at me, "Wow Serena, I wish I was as optimistic like you."

"You should. Life's better if you think that way." I pulled all of my clothes out of the closet and packed them in my bag. They would last a week, two if I kept them clean. Some of my textbooks went in too, they'd be good to have if something went wrong on the job. My dog tags glinted from their spot under my old clothes. I picked them up and slipped the chain over my head. The cold metal's presence felt good, assurance that I could kick ass.

"Maybe more realistic, but not happy."

"Well, predators tend to prey on the happy, it's a shame," I pouted and walked to the closet. A few gun cases were hidden behind Matt's clothes. "Matt," I growled.

He put his hands up in defense, "I'm just holding onto them for someone."

"Sure," I yanked out a red shirt, jeans, black jacket, I'd keep the boots from last night. I peeled off my dress and threw it in Matt's face. He kept it over his eyes until I was done changing. "I'm driving."

"No, I am," Matt was in his blue shirt and jeans.

"You're fifteen, there's no way you can!"

"Do you want Dad to drive us?"

A heavy feeling settled in my chest. "Fine," I threw him the keys on the nightstand, "just don't kill us."

We walked out of our room and tiptoed past Dad's open door. He was snoring away atop the king sized bed next to a hooker he must've got last night. Mom would've had a heart attack if she saw the beer cans lining the floor, stains on every surface in the room, and used condoms piled up in the trash can.

Matt sighed, "I'm going to have to clean all that later."

"Don't worry," I whispered, "he can learn to clean his own room if his teenage son already knows how to keep house." When we reached the door, I opened it for Matt and shut it quietly.

"Yeah, I'm a regular Mary Poppins," he chuckled.

"Girls like that. Trust me Matt, once you get hot, you'll get a good woman."

"Once I get hot?" he asked, "Like I'm already not?"

"You look like a prepubescent John Lennon that walked through a Goth mosh pit."

"Thank you."

We went out the door and into our car. As Matt started the car, I looked out at the busy street. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" I asked nervously.

"I'll be fine," Matt replied calmly as he started pulling out.

"Stop!" I yelled as a car whizzed by us. "You will not be fine!"

"I will be!" Matt gunned out of our parking space and into the lane of traffic.

"I don't think your feet can reach the pedals!" Matt was leaning forward over the wheel pretty far, guaranteeing his death if we crashed.

"I'm fine!" We lurched down the street, I didn't even think you _could_ lurch in an automatic car. We kept getting closer and closer to the opposite lane.

"You do realize we're not in England?!" I yelled and jerked the wheel so we were going straight for once.

"I know that!" He yelled and slammed on the brakes. My whole body flew forward and was stopped roughly by the seat belt.

"Why did you do that?"

"We're at a bloody stoplight, that's why!"

I looked forward and spied a red light in front of the car we'd stopped centimeters behind. "Never mind…"

He groaned and accelerated when the car ahead did. "At least I'm trying to keep distance between the other cars."

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, "You are, you are."

He snickered, "Why are you freaking out so bad?"

"I'm not freaking out," I crossed my arms and resisted the urge to grab the wheel again, "I'm just nervous."

"About what, my driving or your job?"

"Both," I said bluntly, "I'm scared I'll get hurt here or there."

"You aren't gonna get hurt, I won't let that happen."

I snorted, "You won't let that happen? Do you think you're James Bond or something?"

"No," he glanced at me, "I just won't let you get hurt." He made the car decelerate so it wouldn't go into the next lane as we turned into the airport's entrance.

My hand was shredded into the strap of the duffel bag. "Don't drive again," I growled through clenched teeth.

"I won't," he parked and got out.

I followed him inside and looked around for anyone familiar. "Crap, he didn't say where to go."

Someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. "Glad you could make it," Mike spoke.

I jumped and turned to face him. "Glad I wasn't late," I nodded towards my brother, "this is Matt."

"Oh yeah, the guy who knew me," Mike reached into his pocket and handed him an autographed picture of the Pale Riders, "Serena said you wanted an autograph."

"Thanks," Matt pocketed it and smiled, "that'll sell good on Ebay."

Mike grimaced, but regained composure. "Glad to hear it, our ride's this way." He turned and started walking into the airport.

We followed closely, trying not to get separated in the crowd. "Where's our stop?" Matt asked when we passed all of the terminals.

"Up ahead." We went through an exit and walked onto the airstrip. A plane sat on the runway.

"That's ours?" A private plane?

"Yep."

I turned to face Matt, "You gonna be alright."

He stepped up and hugged me, "Yeah."

"You sure?" You won't be hurt, was the unspoken part. I squeezed him hard.

"I'll manage, go have fun." Matt was acting like the parent instead of me, telling me to have a good time. It broke my heart.

I sighed, "Don't let Dad hit you too much."

"I won't."

I let go, "See ya."

"See ya," he nodded.

I turned and followed Mike to the plane. He was shaking his head, "Hope Dad doesn't hit you too much? Jesus, no wonder you took this job."

"Yeah, daddy issues are really motivators," I deadpanned, "I'm just worried about Matt."

"Don't worry about it." He looked to me, "I tell you what, if he calls up about your dad beating him, I'll send Eddie and Angel to kick his ass."

The thought made me grin from ear to ear, "Thanks."

We stepped up the stairs into the plane. It only had ten seats, but it had leather seats and an open bar in the back, it probably cost more then the plane I'd arrived on. Angel and Killbane were in their seats, their workout clothes were the same colors as their show outfits. Mike got into a seat in front of Killbane.

Angel reached into his hoodie pocket and held up my scarf. "You forgot this last night," a smile crossed his smooth face and reached his eyes.

"Thanks," I grabbed it and wrapped it around my neck.

The plane started up suddenly, making me jerk forward. I swung into the seat behind Angel and strapped myself in.

"Please don't get hurt right away," Angel remarked.

"I'll try."

The plane ascended for a few more minutes, until the seat belt lights on the overhead went out. Mike got up and stood between the two wrestlers. "So my boys, are we gonna win tonight?"

"Hell yeah," they both replied.

Mike looked to me, "We gonna win tonight?" The two looked back to me expectantly, they wanted me to be a part of their team.

"Hell yeah," I nodded.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading and make sure to review and fave if you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for being a day late but the plot was being a bitch. Thanks for the follow kiera666, and I hope the rest of you stick around :3. Review and fav if you liked it! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Original characters and ideas are my intellectual property. Everything else is copyrighted by Volition **

* * *

Our plane touched down in Juarez, Mexico just as the sun was setting. We all loaded out and headed to a car Mike had rented.

"So does all your crew travel with you?" I asked. There hadn't been anyone else traveling with us so far, did they have other people?

"We are our crew," Mike stated, "we just needed another person because medics became required this season."

Killbane spoke up. "Yeah, the federation said they're going to do something with you guys, but we don't know what."

"We'll hear it at the conference before the match," Angel supplied.

We all reached the car and piled in. I took the front seat and the wrestlers took the back. Mike got behind the wheel.

"So you guys don't have drivers?" I questioned.

"What, a jet not good enough for you? The Pale Riders make money, but not enough to have both."

"We'll get that good," I smiled.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence until we got to the stadium. Paparazzi and fans were swarming outside the entrance. Angel and Killbane exited first to the screaming masses, I slipped out of the car and let myself be blinded by the flashing cameras. Angel took my arm and hurried us inside. We went through the lobby and into the ballroom the press conference would be held in. There were rows of chairs in front of a makeshift stage. Reporters were trying to talk to some of the wrestlers scattered in groups, but were all were turned away. All the wrestlers were dressed normally except for their masks.

I was the only person under 150 pounds and one of the ten chicks out of a hundred guys. Angel steered us to sit down. The guy next to us was in a red getup, everything from his mask to boots were varying shades of blood red. Mad Mangler, he was one of the guys I kept hearing about on tour.

"Hey," I said over a man in front chattering obnoxiously on his cellphone.

"Hey," he replied before starting to chat with Killbane.

The guy in front started leaning his chair back so far I had to shoot my leg up to keep from being squashed. "Do you fucking mind?" I barked.

The group went silent as the guy turned in his seat. He glared at me through his mask, which was blue like a doctor's face mask. A stethoscope was around his neck to complete the look. He clicked his phone closed with his massive, but wrinkled fingers. "Do you know who you're barking at, little girl?" He spat through crooked teeth and shriveled lips.

"No. Enlighten me, old man."

"I'm Doctor Slaughter," he looked me over the same way one would ogle a stripper, "and I hope you're one of the newbies."

"I am," I grinned, "But tell me something, did you even go to med school?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Well then _Mister_ Slaughter, you have no right to go around calling people little girl."

He twitched like it took all his strength not to pulverize me. "Well Angel," he snickered, "it seems you find a spicy one to kiss your boo-boos. Is she your whore already?"

Angel shot up so fast that Mad Mangler and Killbane could barely grab him in time. Mad Mangler tried to reason with him.

I glared daggers at the instigator. "I'm not his whore, " I spat, "and I should take that stupid stethoscope and-"

He turned mid-sentence and turned down his hearing aid, but not before scooting his chair back enough to slam into my knees.

I growled and drew my hand back. Mike appeared next to me and looked at all of us, "Geez kids, what'd I miss?"

"Doc Slaughter being an ass, as usual," Killbane supplied.

Mike sighed at my anger, "Don't let him get to you Serena, he just a warm up."

"Goodie," I sighed as a man stepped up to the podium on stage. It was Phillipe Loren!

"Ladies, gentlemen, members of the press" he started in his French accent, "you may notice that each of our tag teams has gained an extra member. May those new members please come to the stage?" Me and some beefy guys stood up, Doc stood up last. I cursed my luck inwardly as I strided up. We all got in line behind him, my arms went to my sides instinctively. I resisted the urge to go full soldier.

Philippe continued. "There will now be two fights to every match, one by luchadors and one by medics," he turned to us and started clapping.

Chaos erupted while Philippe continued his speech. Mike started swearing so violently the Devil himself must've cringed, Killbane put his head in his hands, and Angel went white as a ghost. I stood out like a David amongst Goliaths. Murmurs passed through the crowd as people got a look at me. The line of fighters took snide glances at me, dismissing me as an opponent.

Doc leaned in close to me. "Don't worry," he cooed mockingly, "you'll like what I'll do to you."

"Can I get a couple feet of personal space?" I hissed. I could handle being mocked by a crowd, but I would _not _be dominated by a perverted old man.

He squared his body so he was taking up even more space. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

The rage that was in me cooled. I smiled sweetly before slamming my knee into his dick. He curled up involuntarily, allowing me to kick him off the stage. Fighters looked away slowly, but the reporters increased their attentions on me. An urge to speak arose, but I kept silent.

"Thank you," Phillipe finished. We all walked back to our seats.

"This is gonna be fun," I commented to the three. They stared at me like I'd spoke in tongues.

"You're calm for someone facing imminent defeat," Mike groaned.

I shrugged. "Aren't these fights fake anyway?"

"We aren't Americans," Angel said sharply, "And if you keep that happy-go-lucky attitude you'll be slaughtered, literally."

"Well then I'll train and not get slaughtered." It wouldn't be too hard to learn how to suplex a guy.

"I'll train you," he said with finality.

Mike looked between us both. "Angel can train, and train good, anyone can see that. Being with him is your best shot."

My will wavered. I didn't like having to rely on anyone if I could get away with it, but I didn't know how to wrestle, and Angel did. I sighed, "What kind of training did you have in mind?"

"Well you already did the first exercise. Go up to a guy, attack him, and see what happens."

"That's the first? What's the rest?"

"You'll be in for worse," Killbane informed.

With that happy note, the three got up and we started walking out. Mike went to go get our car in the lot while we waited at the entrance.

A man walked up and stood next to us. "That was pretty ballsy of you to do that to Doc."

I turned to him. His mask was white with a black spider web design accenting it. "I told him to move and he didn't. He wasn't about to get away with being rude."

He laughed, "Yeah, he's like that. He's upset he has to be on the medic side, so he's gonna take it out on you."

"That's no excuse to be an asshole."

"Well he's going to go extra hard on you guys, and he's old but he can whoop serious ass."

"Great," I rolled my eyes, "I already have one enemy on the first day."

He grinned slightly. "I can help you out if you want."

"I've got it, Sway," Angel glared.

Sway backed away a little bit. "Alright," he looked back to me, "but ask me if you need it."

The car pulled up in front of us. "Thanks," I smiled before stepping inside. Angel and Killbane got in and slammed the doors.

"Jealous, Angel?" I sneered.

"Don't take advice from rivals."

I rolled my eyes and focused on the road. Killbane and Mike sat in awkward silence the whole way to the hotel. The trip to our rooms ended with me slamming the door to mine. It wasn't a Hilton room, but the two beds, bathroom, and nightstand were clean enough. It was better than my house. I let me and my bag drop to the closest bed.

Someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it. Angel was holding his bag and was staring at me, hopefully? "Hey, Mike and Eddie insisted on being the same room, and you have a spare bed, so maybe I could..."

I groaned and stepped aside. "Just don't be a pervert."

He grinned and walked in. I stepped into the bathroom so he could get past.

"Mike picked up your outfit, too." Angel reached into his bag and pulled out a bundle.

I took it from him and unfolded it. It was a red and white spandex bikini, with a boob window in the top and a red cross over the crotch on the bottom. White pixie boots provided the most coverage of any item there. "You've got to be kidding," I growled.

"It'll please the crowd," Angel commented.

I walked away and slammed the door to the bathroom. "Here goes my dignity," I sighed and started peeling off my clothes. My shirt and pants were replaced by the spandex, leaving me with the black coat to cover myself up. I slipped the boots on and stepped outside. Angel was sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed in his outfit.

"Nice," he said slowly as he eyed me.

It made me blush a little. "Thanks."

He pushed himself up, "You want to train?"

"Yeah," I tensed up and pulled myself into a fighting stance.

He chuckled, "Relax, I just want to show you something."

I went back to standing normally. Angel suddenly scowled, then shot forward. I was slammed to the floor before I could register what happened. "Never do what your opponents tell you," he barked, "If they try to keep you out of the ring, fight like hell to get in. If they tell you to surrender, don't. If they beg for mercy, be merciless. At the end of the day, they want to win. So you need to want it more." He offered his hand to help me up.

I grabbed it, then slammed my foot into his legs. He let himself be pulled to his knees.

"Nice," he breathed and got to his feet.

"We ready to go?"

"Yeah, Eddie and Mike are waiting out front."

"Let's go, then."

* * *

**Thanks for reading** **and review and fav if you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thanks for reading this far, and thank you LadyHazardous for the follow :3. Hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row or any of it's related material. Original characters and ideas are my intellectual property.**

* * *

We'd been traveling for miles until we got to a blocked off road. A crowd of people were gathered around it, pick-up trucks were lined up at the starting line. Our group made our way there and waited with the other wrestlers. An announcer stood at the start.

"So where do we fight?" I whispered to Angel.

"On the trucks. A pair from each team goes against each other until one team or man is left standing."

"So two fight in the back and two fight in the cab?"

"While someone's driving."

"Wow, this is gonna be interesting."

Mike walked up behind us. "Serena and Angel are in the green car," he nodded toward the last car in the lineup, "going up against Mad Mangler and his medic."

"That's not too bad," I stated.

Mike laughed joylessly. "Let me know how that turns out."

We started walking toward the car. Angel hopped in the cab, and Mad Mangler climbed in on the other side. I stood in front while the announcer made his way down the line. He came in front of our car. "In the last car is Mad Mangler versus Angel de la Muerte, and Blue Demon versus The Candy Striper!"

The Candy Striper? I'm gonna kill Mike for naming me that. I turned stiffly and got in the driver's seat, praying no one saw me blush in embarrassment. The Blue Demon got in the car and slammed the door. He snorted, "This will be too easy."

I answered by slamming on the gas. The car started gunning down the road. A few wrestlers were already thrown out of their cars, forcing me to swerve around them.

Demon got his arm around my throat, making my head and neck spasm. I started throwing elbows, slamming into his face.

"I'll destroy you, little girl," he growled and tightened his grip, making my head and chest burn like fire. He grabbed onto the wheel and tried to jerk it from me, making me body-slam into him. He crashed into the passenger door. I used my left leg on the pedals and started kicking him violently with the right.

A loud crack sounded from the back. I looked to see Mangler looming over Angel. Demon growled and pushed himself up, hooking his hand into the door handle. I raised my leg one last time. "Sorry." The final lash sent him tumbling out of the car and into the guardrail.

Another crack sounded. I swerved the car to the right, sending Mad Mangler flying off the side. Angel roared and threw his hands up, making me grin. He saw me and returned it. I stopped as the car crossed the finish line.

I jumped out of the car and helped Angel climb out. He gestured to the crowd, making them scream in excitement. I blew them a kiss to add to it, it egged them on even more. Angel put his hand on my back and led us toward Mike and Killbane.

"That was awesome," I breathed.

"Glad you had fun," Mike stated, "but you have to train for the real fights."

"Well let's go," I shrugged. We made our way through the crowd and back to the car.

"That was awesome," Killbane commented.

It made me smile. "Thanks."

Our trip back to the hotel was fast. When we got to the lobby, I started to head to my room, but Angel grabbed my arm. "I'm going to train you, remember?"

"Wait, now?" I yanked back.

"Yes, now," he replied as he yanked me toward the hotel's gym. There was a roll of duct tape laying at the other end of the mat on the floor.

I stepped onto it with Angel following. We assumed fighting stance.

Angel charged and crouched to grab me around the waist. I stepped out of the way and stuck my leg out, sending him falling.

I sprinted to him, jumped, and crashed my legs into his head.

He pushed up and grabbed the duct tape. I tried scooting back before he got my legs pinned under his. He started wrapping tape around my legs until they were bound together.

I writhed under him, trying to keep away. My arms kept whipping around, punching him in the face and keeping out of his grip. They got pinned in his grip, then by duct tape.

He hefted me over his shoulders and carried me towards the pool. I writhed around, "What the fuck are you doing?!"

He threw me off him, sending me flying into the water. My screams escaped in bubbles as I sank deeper and deeper with my legs kicking around uselessly. The walls of the pool swirled around me. Angel crouched at the surface and stuck his hand in the water. Chlorine stun my throat, adding to the burning feeling in my chest. My lungs would explode if I stayed down here any longer. I swung my arms toward his hand and let him grab me. He lifted me onto the pool deck.

"Why did you just try to kill me?" I yelled.

"If I tried to kill you, I wouldn't have offered my hand," Angel reasoned.

I hacked up some water I swallowed, adding to the raw feeling in my throat. "So why did you do that?"

"I told you to not trust your enemies, so I needed to show you how to trust your team."

"Yeah I should trust the guy who threw me in the pool," I wiped my mouth and stood up, "and I think I could've figured out how to trust."

He shook his head, then stared at me firmly, "You wouldn't've, not with your personality. You would rather die than ask for help."

"True enough," I sighed, "but that was pretty fucking demented."

"You've survived worse."

"Also true," I sighed. My dad would do shit like that to me and Matt. Whenever we went to the beach, we would learn to swim by him throwing us off the dock and seeing what happened. One time, he threw Matt and he didn't come back up. I had to get him, and thank God I was so studious in first aid, or he would've died. "I guess stuff like this made me want to be a doctor."

"To help people?"

"Yeah, I wanted to be someone giving help instead of asking for it."

He smiled a little bit, "That's really cool."

I grinned back, "Thanks."

We walked to our room and got onto our beds. Angel's phone buzzed in his bag, so I reached in and threw it to him.

"Yeah?" He answered. A long string of dialogue sounded. "Yeah Dad, we won." Another pause. "No Dad, we don't get to Tijuana for a few more matches." The voice picked up and started yelling over the phone, making Angel hold it away from his ear. "Dad, I can't get there because I can't get there!" I could hear Spanish curse words from five feet away. "Dad, I'm making less money here than at the hacienda so it's not that." His dad kept yelling. "I'm not trying to keep away from you!"

The line clicked off. Angel huffed and threw it into his bag, then turned on his side away from me. "Fucking daddy issues," he grumbled.

"So he thinks you're trying to get away?" I asked.

He sighed, "Yeah. Ever since I started wrestling professionally, he's convinced I'm never coming back."

"I know you would. You wouldn't be the type of guy to abandon his family."

He turned back to me. "Thanks," he smiled, "I know you wouldn't abandon yours either."

"No I wouldn't, Matt's pretty much all I have."

"So your mom and dad aren't around?"

"My dad is, but my mom died when I was a kid."

"Sorry," he said quickly, trying to get away from the subject, "so did your dad react the same way mine did?"

"I don't know." Guilt from leaving Matt settled in my mind, making me pick up my phone, "I hope Matt's okay."

"He'll be alright, you've only been gone a day."

The line buzzed until it clicked. "Hello?" Matt whispered.

"Matt, are you alright."

"Yeah," he coughed, "I'm okay."

"So Dad hasn't hit you?"

"Not more than usual. Are you okay, you sound worried?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Bruises I hadn't noticed before decided just then to start aching. I rubbed at them and chirped away. "I won my first match."

"I knew you would, you have a good team. Have you trained yet?"

I snorted, "Yeah, I've trained."

"Good."

Matt's voice picked up, then started yelling, mixed in with slamming and banging. "Matt!" I screamed before it all stopped.

"Serena," my dad growled.

"Stop hurting Matt!" Panic started to overtake me, if he hurt Matt I'd never forgive myself."

"I'll hurt him as I damn well please. He needs to toughen up anyway, stop being such a pussy," he slurred, drunk already.

I hissed, "Why are you calling?"

"I'm calling to let you know that if I ever see your slutty ass in my house again, I'll kill you and the man whore you ran off with." Matt was groaning in the background and was cut off with a boom. "Shut up!" He yelled, then sighed , "Why did you run off, Serena. What did I do to deserve this?"

Anger stabbed itself through my mind, my heart, making everything a bloody red. "You beat us, that's why. You demeaned us, you tortured us, you abused us. I will be coming back for Matt and you will not see either of us again."

The air hung with tension for a few brief moments. "Is that so?" A gun cocked, "Be a good girl and come back, or Matt gets his head blown off."

"Sis!" Matt screamed in the background.

Dread filled my mind, bringing all my thoughts to a dreadful numbness, leaving only defeat to crumble what was left. "Don't hurt him," I sighed, "I'll come back."

Angel ripped the phone out of my hand. His voice chilled my blood, "This is the man your daughter ran off with. If you hurt her little brother, I will find you and put you through everything you've done to them," his voice picked up," How I finish you will earn me the name Angel de la Muerte!"

Silence followed his outburst, ending with the line clicking off. Tears started to run down my face, "He's dead…" Dad would kill him now, just to spite me, I know he would.

Angel lifted his hand toward me, "Serena I-"

"You killed him!" I screamed and slashed at his hand, "he's going to die now because of you!" I had to bury my hands into the bed to keep myself up, "He'll kill him."

He scooted forward a little bit and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let myself fall forward and sob into his chest. "He won't kill him, he needs him as leverage so he can get you back. It's what abusers do."

"That's true," I said softly, "he'll keep trying, like yours."

He scoffed, "For once, my dad isn't the worst one in the world."

"Yeah," I wiped my face, "it's kinda hard to top that."

He grinned, "Wanna get a drink?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Favorite and review if you enjoyed!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter. Oh my god, I got so many views on Tuesday it was unbelievable :3. Thank you guys so much for reading and thank you Lady Hazardous for the review.** **Hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row and related material, however, my original characters and ideas are my intellectual property. **

* * *

The sports bar was filling up steadily after the match. All of the wrestlers were staying in hotels nearby, so all of them were out celebrating their wins or drowning their sorrows with cheap booze and girls. Angel shoved through the crowd of guys screaming at a soccer game on the flat screen TV and got on a bar stool. I followed his warpath and got on mine, being wedged between the counter and the men. Angel grabbed a leg of my stool and pulled me closer, freeing me from the crush of the crowd.

"Thanks," I turned to the counter.

The bartender walked up to Angel. "Yeah I'll have a Jack Daniels and," he turned to me to complete his order.

"A Jack Daniels also."

The man grabbed two bottles from the counter and put them in front of us. I cracked the top off and let it's cold numb my insides.

"Good?" Angel looked to me.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me out."

Silence followed for a few, awkward moments. I spoke up, "It seems like you know a lot about abuse from the way you helped me back there. It was like you were the doctor instead of me."

He shrugged, "I've seen it happen to a lot of people."

"Not personally, I hope?" Had he been abused as a kid, is that why he was here?

"No, no. Dad's not like that. He and Mom were both good parents."

"Oh, so you had both parents."

"Yeah, a few brothers and sisters too. It was real fun being the second child."

"They tend to be ignored, so no wonder you chose a place where you would get attention."

"I chose this job because I was good at it," he took a swig of his bottle. Angel got up suddenly and started walking away, must've need to take a piss or something.

I looked up at the soccer game on TV, it was the Olympics, with Mexico's team playing UK's. All the men were screaming their support for Mexico, even though they were losing by 6 points. "C'mon UK," I mumbled.

One of the guys, still dressed in a factory worker's uniform, turned to me and glared, "You mean go Mexico, right?"

"I mean go UK," my accent started coming out with a hardened edge. Normally it would be unnoticeable, but now everyone could hear the British tone.

He was slurring, "Eurotrash... If you wanna root with all the other conquistadors, go back to your own country."

I could see Angel in the corner of my eye storming up to Killbane. He was looming over an woman who was getting more and more aggravated by the second. Another man beat Angel to him and started yelling at him. "Fuck," I muttered.

The drunk grabbed me by my arms and slammed me back into the counter. "The fuck did you say to me?!"

I grabbed the bottle and slammed it into his head, splattering his group of friends with beer. They whipped around while one picked up a bottle. I threw my chair at him and knocked over two of the ten standing. The man I hit stumbled back up and threw a punch, making me tackle a man at my side to avoid it. He slammed into a woman so her male companion started fighting them. I picked up another chair and bashed him over the head with it. Soon, everyone in the bar was fighting each other. I looked around trying to find Angel and Killbane. Someone roared behind me. I swerved around the man, jumped up, and wrapped my legs around his neck. Killbane and Angel were fighting their way through the crowd. I jumped off and scampered toward them.

"We need to get out of here!" I screamed.

Angel nodded and started making a path toward the doors. We kept pushing through the riot until we made it to the sidewalk.

Angel tried to catch his breath, "How the fuck did that happen?"

"It was kind of my fault," I said quietly.

They both glared at me, "What did you do?"

"I cheered for UK. But what were you doing?" I turned to Killbane.

"He was hitting on Blue Demon's wife," Angel spat and reached into his pocket, "But you're both idiots. So let's get home before we-" He stopped and started searching all of his pockets.

"What's wrong?"

He groaned and motioned toward the bar, "My wallet's in there."

"Looks like we walk." Killbane rumbled.

"Looks like."

We started walking back to the hotel. Angel kept ahead of us, fuming. "Is he always like that?" I whispered to Killbane.

"Yeah. He's way too high strung."

"I can hear you know," Angel stated.

We shrank back like naughty children and kept quiet for the rest of the walk. Killbane went up to his room when we arrived, leaving me and Angel in awkward silence.

I sighed, "I'm sorry, okay?"

"No you're not," he growled.

"It was a mistake, why are you being so fucking uptight about it?"

He turned to me and glared, "The guys we fought will want revenge. So now, they'll be out for blood more they than they already were."

"Isn't that the whole point of wrestling?" I spat back.

"What happens in the ring stays in the ring. But if it becomes personal, you make enemies you don't need to make."

I sighed at his scolding, "You're right."

He looked at me for a moment before turning around, "Head up, I'll be in the gym."

I turned and walked up to the room in silence, flopping on the bed when I arrived. Sleep started to grip me. My body relaxed into the mattress and caused my eyes to close.

My body stayed in a dreamless void until a pain lanced up my spine. Angel stood over me holding a lamp. "Wake up."

I mewed like a kitten and wiggled more under the soft, warm sheets. He grabbed my legs and tore me out. "Our match is in a couple hours."

"How long was I asleep?" I got up and stretched. Dried blood kept the wrestling outfit glued to me

"A while. Mike thought you were dead."

"I only look as ugly as the dead right now." I scraped at the blood, praying none of it was mine.

Angel grinned at that, "Nah, you clean up good."

"Thanks."

He left me to get ready. I grabbed a brush from the nightstand and ran it through my ratty hair. No time for a shower, so I grabbed some wipes from my bag and rubbed them over myself.

The hallway was quiet as I stepped over to the next room. Mike, Angel, and Killbane emerged and started walking to the lobby.

The car sat idling at the entrance. We got in and started heading to the stadium.

Mike was the only one to speak, "Win this one."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence until we arrived. A crowd had assembled outside the back entrance. We hustled through the crowd and inside, toward the entry to the ring. It was like a tunnel in the Temple of Doom.

"You're sure we won't die?"

"I'm sure," Angel stated, "just go hard and fast."

"I can manage that," I shrugged and faced the pit from the tunnel we were in. It was the size of four wrestling rings put together, with tunnels other wrestlers were peering out of. Announcers droned on loudly, amping the crowd up for the fight.

The siren buzzed, making us all rush in. Angel and Killbane spread out, taking on other luchadors. I skirted around most of the fights before someone slammed into me. We both crashed to the ground, but I was the first to get up and get him in a headlock. He writhed around before getting on his knees. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his throat, squeezing hard as I could. He stood and stumbled forward but eventually fell. The audience screamed louder, demanding more carnage, more blood, more brawling. I sprinted a a fighter turned away from me, jumped, caught his neck between my legs, and used my body weight to slam him to the ground. A cricket bat landed at my feet, yearning to be used. A lone fighter was standing at the edge of the crowd. I used a fighter as a spring-board and brought it hard upon him. He fell in a heap.

I started hacking down the fringe of fighters in a red-tinted rage, propelling me with some force I hadn't experienced. When it cleared, me and Killbane were the last ones standing and Angel on his knees. I rushed over to him and hoisted him up, letting him grab onto my shoulders. Applause rained down on us, sending happiness flooding through me.

"We won."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, cheers for getting past the five chapter mark! Thank you VJxLeland for two favorites and follows :3.** **There's a noticeable lack of reviews so if you like the story, please make sure to say so. Here you go and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row or any related material. Original characters and ideas are my intellecctual property. **

* * *

"Harder! Harder!" Angel groaned. The furniture lay in shambles on the floor, sheets were falling off the beds in disarray.

"Are you sure?" I panted softly.

"Please!" He demanded.

"Okay..." I sprinted to him, tackled into his chest, and dragged him to the floor.

"Very good, but get more force behind your pile drives, otherwise it just feels like being hit with a pillow."

"I'll show you a pillow," I picked up a stray one and swung it into his face.

He grabbed it and tore it from my hands, then threw it back at me. Feathers flew up and landed in my hair.

"Stop!" I giggled.

"We gotta get ready for the scaffold match," he laughed and hit me again.

I got on the bed and looked at him, "Then why are you teaching me tackles instead of flying attacks? Those seem more useful."

"Because you don't know those. Since you learned in military, you aren't used to taking a guy fully head-on, since you would've had a gun or knife to help you. You either already know the rest or could pick it up really easily."

The compliment made me blush. "Really?"

"Yeah, moves are pretty easy. A child could do it."

"Oh," I said flatly. Such a charmer, this one.

"Let go some more," he ordered with a smack from his pillow to back it up.

I sprang off the bed and tackled him to the floor. He gave a belly laugh and pushed me off, flinging me back onto the bed. I lobbed some more pillows at him. He put both his arms up to make a shield, then jumped on the bed after me. "Stop!" I yelled.

He grabbed my arms and pinned me down. "Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." His breath was flowing over my face, warm and gentle, just like him. It filled me up.

"Really?" The last time he said that I got hurt.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile.

The door opened to reveal Mike staring at us awkwardly. He gestured behind him, "I can come back later if I'm interrupting something."

Angel pushed off me and quickly got to his feet, "We're ready."

"Yeah," I sighed and joined him.

We walked out to the car and got inside. "So what's the fight going to be this time?" I asked.

"A classic ring matchup. You'll be against other medics and the guys will be tag teaming. Think you can manage?"

"I know I can."

Mike smiled and kept driving until we arrived at the back entrance of the stadium. Our team fought through the crowd and into the dimly lit corridor.

"You go that way," Angel pointed to the left turn, opposite of where they were going.

"Okay," I said softly and started walking. A crowd's roar echoed far down the hall, masking the sound of my footsteps. My steps toward the bright light at the end of the tunnel grew quicker, my shoulders squared back, and my arms flexed of their own accord. I sprinted out of the corridor just as the announcer yelled my name and bounded into the ring. Blows flowed in seamlessly, both by me and my blue-spandex clad opponent, Blue Demon again.

He hissed, "I'm gonna kick your ass for what your friend did to my wife."

"Well that's my friend," I accented with a punch, "so I can't be sorry for what he does."

He yelled and slammed his foot into my chest, then pinning me to the ground. I had to stay there, give the crowd a thrill. But as one of my ribs popped, I lost that desire really quickly. My foot slammed into his crotch, eliciting a shout from him. The noise of the audience was drowned out by the blood and adrenaline cocktail now flowing through my body. I swung my whole body into a punch that sent him back quite a few steps. He blocked and kept sending kicks and punches in a volley. I dodged away from each one, then kicked out. He blocked, grabbed me, and flung me into the ropes. I clambered on top of a post, then leaped toward him. My legs slammed into his throat and drove him to the ground. He staggered up, but not before I got him in a headlock.

"Tap out," I growled.

"You'll have to choke me first." He stood up and tried to grab me. I kept a hold on him until he finally dropped. I roared and threw my hands up for the screaming crowd. Fighter after fighter came for the deathmatch, but were defeated. The fights all passed in a red-tinted haze. When it cleared, I was standing in the corridor from where I came.

"That was awesome," I panted and started walking. Someone thumped toward me from the opposite end of the hall. When we got to the entrance, Killbane emerged from the shadows.

"Did you win?" He asked. He was stained with blood and bruises, and his leg looked worse for wear.

"Yeah."

He grinned, "I knew you would."

I smiled and looked around, "So where's Angel?"

"He's outside, I think. But listen, I thought we could go get some drinks, have a little fun and maybe get to know each other?"

"Sure, let's go," I grabbed his arm and started to lead. He moved stiffly out like a man on death row. As promised, Angel was outside, smoking a cigarette.

"Me and Killbane are gonna get a drink to celebrate, do you want to come?"

"No, I'll go back to the hotel." he replied bluntly and stamped out his cigarette.

I grabbed his arm, "It'll be really fun, though."

"I'll be alright," he backed up.

"You sure? It won't end in a bar fight like last time."

"I need to do something. Go have fun."

"Sure thing…" I mumbled and rejoined Killbane. He smiled at me then hailed a cab. We got in and started the trek to Barton Hollow, an old pub.

"Thanks for taking me out, Killbane," I supplied to break the silence.

"You're welcome. And please, call me Eddie."

"Okay, Eddie."

He smiled and opened the door for me when we arrived. We walked inside and grabbed a table.

"So how did you get into the wrestling gig?" I questioned.

He sighed, "I was good at it, and it made money, so how could I say no?"

"That was the same with Angel," I supplied, "no wonder you too are friends."

"The sport is better with friends on your side," he laughed, "and Angel's a decent guy."

"Yeah, he's helped me out so much. I'd be screwed without him."

His face twitched for a minute, but settled back to normal, "I could help you if you want."

"I'd like that, thanks."

The rest of the night passed on without mention, until we got back to the room. It took a second for my eyes to register what was going on.

I formed a response. "Angel, why is there a fucking tiger in the hotel room?"

The man was perched on the end of his bed, holding a baby bottle in a tiger's mouth, if you could call the thing a baby. It took up all of Angel's lap and then some. "It's our new pet. His name is Xibalba." The feline looked toward us, then put his head back in Angel's lap.

I hesitantly stepped toward it and offered my hand to the cat. "You've lost your fucking mind," I whispered as he sniffed my hand.

"Well the guy I took it from was about to put it down, so I had to take it," Angel sighed. He rubbed the top of Xibalba's head.

The tiger mewed and started rubbing me with the side of it's mouth. "Why would someone put him down?"

"Not sure. But he needed someone to go with, that's why I couldn't go with you guys."

"You didn't miss much," I replied and sat down on the bed to take my shoes off.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it would've been fun though," I said while I grabbed a pair of pajamas, then changed in the bathroom.

"I'm sure it would've. You look cute by the way," he looked me up and down.

That made me blush for some reason, "Thank you."

Angel rubbed the tiger on the top of it's head, then put it in his gym bag. Xibabla nustled into the pile of dirty clothes.

"He's so cute," I cooed and settled into bed almost the same way.

"Yeah," Angel laid down on his bed, "good night."

"Night."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Make sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, here's another chapter. And here's a shoutout to .true for the follow and favorite X3. And sorry if this is a little short, but my personal life is getting hectic, but I'm still going to update every week. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Saint's Row and it's related material. All original characters and ideas are my intellectual property. **

* * *

Light shining into my eyes tore me from sleep. "Ugh," I sighed as I stretched out under the sheets, bracing slightly for Angel to hit me with a lamp again. When the blow didn't fall, I peeked my head out. Angel was sprawled across the corner of his bed, still in his purple speedo and snoring away. I got up and tried to drag him to lay on the bed right. He shot up and twisted my arm painfully.

His eyes shot open when he saw what he was doing and he let go of my arm quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's okay," I squeaked and rubbed at my arm.

"Sorry, I don't like it when people wake me up."

I raised an eyebrow, "So it's only okay when you wake me up by hitting me?"

"Don't be dramatic," he joked, "I wouldn't hit you for real."

"Well other people will fill your place. Do we have a match today?"

"Nope," he grinned.

"Awesome! I get to relax for a day."

He chuckled deeply, "No. You need to practice."

I sighed, "Can I at least sleep a little more first?"

"No."

I groaned, but got some bandages out of my bag and started taping my hands."

Angel held his hand up, "We won't be sparring."

"What?"

"You'll be learning Spanish," he sat up on the bed and faced me.

"Yeah I should, we're in a foreign country and all."

He grinned, "_Si._" He pointed at the bed and side table, "_Cama tu mesa."_

"How is knowing furniture going to help?"

"If people scream it at you at Muderbrawl, you'll know what they want you to hit someone with."

"Oh."

"Yeah," he pointed to Eddie who just came in and grinned, "_burro tu gato._"

"Shut up," the man growled and stepped in. A pillow lay near me, which he picked up and threw at Angel.

Angel's grin wasn't broke by the pillow, he only picked it up and hurled it back. Pillows started being volleyed back and forth. The sack Eddie was holding dropped to the floor. I skittered over, picked it up, and opened it.

"Food!" Tacos and quesadillas were wrapped up in the bag. I grabbed a taco and started eating while the boys fought. They eventually stopped, panting and breathless, to grab a wrapped morsel. I finished the taco and got a quesadilla.

The boys had stopped eating. "You're so adorable," Angel said suddenly.

"What?"

He started delicately nibbling on his quesadilla like a tiny mouse, mimicking how I must've been eating.

"I do not eat like that!" My face went hot.

"Yeah you do," Eddie said.

"Told you," Angel smirked.

I huffed and threw my balled up paper at him. He only grinned and finished his food.

Eddie got up, "I'll be at the bar, have fun lovebirds."

"We aren't lovebirds!" I yelled and slammed the pillow into his back. He walked out the door.

"So defensive," Angel observed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Can we just get back to Spanish?"

He sighed, "_Si_."

"You know, Spanish sounds close to French, both romantic languages."

"You know French?"

"_Oui, _they taught us it in primary school."

He looked at me for a moment, "Wait, where would they teach a foreign language that early?"

"England, I grew up there."

"Oh, you don't have an accent, though."

"I moved here just before I went into the army."

"Why?" He sat next to me.

I sighed and looked away, "My mom got murdered. Dad wanted to skip town so we left before her funeral."

"Oh my god," he said softly, "how'd she die?"

"Dad threw her down the stairs… It was him but he never faced jail time for it. Burns my ass to this day."

Angel stood still for a moment, arm shifting up and down, like he wanted to touch me but didn't know how. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," I breathed as the memory of it played in my head so startlingly clear I had to grip the bed to know it wasn't happening. Going home from school to see my mom lying in a pool of her own blood, holding Matt as he screamed while trying not to join him, listening to my dad lie to us, knowing the one person who could protect us from him was gone forever. "And it's not my fault."

"No it's not," he put his hand on my shoulder.

It sent a shiver of disgust down my spine, making me jerk away. "I don't want you to coddle me!"

"Sorry!" He jerked and looked away.

Something thumped against the door and opened it. "Hey lovebirds," Eddie slurred, "here's some bubbly." He held up a bottle of champagne and threw it at me.

I caught it and popped the top off. "I needed this anyway," I grumbled and took a swig. Sweet foam bubbled into my nose, making me snort.

Angel smirked, "Gimme some."

I passed him the bottle and sat back down. He took a swig of it, tilting his head back, then slung his arm over my shoulder. Body heat started to leak into me. I took it back and took another drink, letting it loosen my tongue, "_Ce est tout à fait bonne . Avec la boisson , je peux oublier ce qui est arrivé . Je peux aussi vous touchez accepter comme je ai toujours voulu_."

Angel looked at me for a moment, "That was really good."

"Thanks, now tell me something you've always wanted to tell me."

"What?"

"I told you something, now tell me. It's only fair."

"I'm an open book," he shrugged.

"Just say something."

He sighed, but continued, "_La primera vez que te vi , empecé a creer en Dios . Este toque me hace sentir de lo mejor que he sentido en mucho tiempo , al igual que yo pertenecía , como si me importaba . Usted es un guerrero y una princesa y yo deseo que usted era el mío_. That was several things.

"That sounded really good."

"I hope it was," he mumbled.

I leaned into his touch, "Thanks."

"For what?" He laid back on the bed and dragged me with him.

"For training me, even though it was a bit twisted."

"You're welcome," he shifted so my head was resting completely on his arm.

I let myself curl up and look at him. "This whole tour has been awesome."

"Yeah it has," he smiled, "we haven't won nearly as much then as we have now."

"Awesome."

We laid in silence for a while, letting ourselves relax while we could. Angel would surely want to get back to training.

He turned onto his side and scooted closer toward me, "I'm gonna take a nap."

I tried to object before he pressed his body against me, tucking my head underneath his chin. A shudder passed through me, but with it was a feeling of warmth and even happiness, like I was wrapped in the blankets again. He started mumbling in his sleep, making me smile. I let my arms wrap around his torso and feel the touch I craved, my consciousness finally drifting off to join him. When I woke later, he was still asleep. I grinned and got up, the hotel's gym should be empty, a perfect time for running. My trip out the door was silent and quick, but it halted when I saw a group of men standing the hall. They huddled together and spoke in hushed whispers.

"So that's when we kill him, right?" One of the questioned.

"Exactly," the voice of Doc Savage sapped away the warmth Angel gave me, "when he gets out of the ring at tomorrow's match, make sure his dive is permanent."

"But why are we taking him out and not Killbane?" another asked, "He'd be more of a threat."

Doc sighed angrily, "Angel isn't the fastest or strongest, but he's experienced. That's more dangerous than anything. Once we take him, we can get Killbane and the whore. She'll pay for her good luck."

* * *

**Things are gonna heat up in more ways then one for Serena, and it'll just get funner and funner to write! And I know for a fact that the Spanish and French usage was wrong, so if anyone could correct it, please feel free to leave it in the reviews. Thanks for reading and hope you show your support!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks for clicking in. This scene is gonna be porn with no plot, so anyone who was waiting for it, now's your chance. My word count has been decreasing, and the next chapter is going to be a finale of this part, so I may need two weeks to get it done. So if I don't update next Monday, don't freak out because I'll be working on it through two huge ass essays I need to write XD. So thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I froze when I heard that. I couldn't let Angel die, I wouldn't. They still hadn't noticed me, making it easy to slip back inside the room. Angel was still asleep on the bed but was now clutching the pillow I'd abandoned to his chest, still murmuring through a slight grin. I climbed back into the bed and cuddled up to him. My movements made him stir and lift his head up.

"Hey," he moaned sleepily.

I forced a smile, "Hi."

"You okay?" He brushed a strand of hair away from my face and kept his hand on my cheek.

I couldn't tell him, the next match was the championship, and he'd worked so hard for it. Plus, I could deal with it by myself. "I'm fine."

He smiled and started rubbing the line of my jaw and cheek. I pushed his hand away and turned away from him, making my foot knock into the empty champagne bottle at the foot of the bed. He giggled and grabbed me from behind to pull me closer.

"Stop!" I laughed.

"No!" He rolled over so he was crushing me into the bed. My body went stiff and made no effort to shove him away.

Angel suddenly went quiet as he looked me in the eyes. I chuckled nervously at the awkward silence. He started to move his head toward mine, still gazing at me.

A fuzzy blur leaped into my field of vision and bit down on Angel's ear. The man pushed away from me and tried to pull the tiger off, "Ai! Xibalba, stop! Let go!"

I started giggling. The cat still stayed latched on to his ear, dangling like an earing. "Here," I reached out and pressed into both sides of his mouth with my fingers, making him release his bloody ear. The tiger mewed and licked his chops of the sweet blood, then pounced back into the gym bag to curl up and sleep.

"Little bastard..." Angel grumbled.

I reached in my bag and pulled out a needle and surgical thread. "I got it, come here."

He scooted over so he was touching my side with his. I pierced the skin and started threading, it'd only need two or three stitches. "It's not so bad, you big baby."

He huffed and kept still while I jabbed him with the needle again and again. The blood stopped flowing, turning to thick clots on the cut. He was looking at his lap the whole time.

"Thanks," he finally grumbled.

"Don't mention it," I smiled and finished up.

He grinned, but he went back to his serious demeanor and stood up, stepping toward the window.

I got up and joined him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I grabbed his arm and held myself to him, "Something is. You were all lovey dovey earlier."

"I realized how stupid it was," he looked away.

The words jabbed through my heart. "Stupid?"

He sighed, "It's not you, it's never you, it's just me. A part of me thinks and knows that you'll leave one day, soon or later, and I don't want that to happen."

"I won't leave because I don't want to leave," I made him face me so I could look him in the face, "this is the best time I've had in my whole life, and I never want it to end."

"But it will," he looked at me sternly, "the tour will end and you'll go back to Steelport."

"What if I proved to you I would stay?" I got my face close enough to his so we could feel each other's breath.

He eyed me cautiously and gripped my arms in his hands, "If you do that, you're promise to stay with me forever."

"Yes, I do."

He sighed and pulled me closer to him, rubbing his hands into my back.

I closed the distance and kissed him. Warmth started flowing through my body.

Angel stood perfectly still before kissing me back with even more passion. His hand dipped lower to dig into my ass and leave bruises I could already feel forming. My arms pulled him as close as he could possibly be. His cock was already thickening and pressed into my lower thigh. My hands slipped devilishly up shirt, then Angel followed, already grappling with my bra. We both fell sideways on the bed. That triggered one of my legs to slip up around his waist, trying to get friction I suddenly craved.

"Angel," I moaned, meaning seraphim and not his actual name.

He answered my bed with pulling my shirt and bra over my head and flinging them away to some space where they would be forgotten. I gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled, wanting to be rid of any barrier. My hands started to roam over his perfectly muscled chest, rubbing so lightly it would feel like electricity.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do this," he growled and pressed his lips to mine again. His hands rubbed up and down my back, digging so deeply I could feel tension being released from my muscles. He separated from me far too soon.

"_Dome un beso_," I begged. I'd learned that much Spanish from soap operas I used to watch with Matt.

His pupils blew open as he smiled. "_Muy bueno_," he groaned before fulfilling my request wholeheartedly, even slipping his tongue in my mouth as I moaned. It sent me to get a hand in his pants, teasing at his trapped and aching cock. He groaned into my mouth and rolled us over so he was on top, but was holding me in his arms. I pulled down his pants and boxers, freeing his cock to rub against my pants. My hips moved on their own, rubbing him back.

"I can do the exact same thing," he teased and slid his hand into my pants, groping my pussy. My back went off the bed so fast Angel had to brace his knees into the bed to keep from falling off me. I moaned from deep in my throat, rutting against him out of sheer instinct. He cackled and hooked his thumb into the band of my pants, "You want it off?"

"Yes," I gasped. He grinned wickedly before forcing my pants and panties down, then using his foot to get them completely off of me. I moved one leg to wrap around his and the other to his waist. His meaty fingers slipped inside of me and his thumb started to rub against my clit. I screamed and arched so far that Angel could get his face in between my boobs. He pulled his fingers out and wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you," he rasped. I smiled and kissed him, sweeter than we had before. He spread out my legs with his, then shoved inside of me, causing me to go completely lax in his grasp. He looked as me as if I were some angel or goddess when he started thrusting, then buried his head into the side of mine. His hand went up under my knee to pull my leg higher, positioning me so he was hitting me _just right._ Moans started escaping from my mouth, with his echoing mine. I gripped him tight in my grasp, tensing up more and more, even as he rubbed his hands over my body. He stopped at my boobs, grabbing and weighing them in his palms. I started thrusting back against him, slowly building up tension. He only had to go for a few more thrusts until an quick orgasm hit me, and he kept moaning for a few more seconds until his movements became jerky and erratic. I let him crush me into the bed as he rubbed my side.

"That was awesome," he breathed.

"Yeah," I smiled.

He lifted his head lazily to kiss me. I gave him a peck and rolled onto my side, making him go with me. "I'm tired," I mumbled and shifted in his arms.

He grabbed the cover that had been thrown away earlier and pulled it over us. I snuggled up to him to keep warm. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

**Alright, make sure to review and hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, hope you've stuck around for the finale of this part! I'll continue it on this story, so there's no need to go to a completely new one. Thank you for making over 700 views over these months, and I hope you make 700 more :3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's material are not owned by me. Original concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

"We're gonna win."

We were in the back seat of the car on the way to Murderbrawl. Angel had his arm slung over my shoulders, making Killbane glare back at us occasionally.

"That's not guaranteed. I have to fight Doc."

"You'll take him on and you'll win. If you think otherwise, it won't happen."

"You really believe that?"

"Didn't a guy saw if I think I'll kick ass, I will kick ass?"

That made me giggle, "Descartes, but it was more formal."

"Oh well," he gave me a peck on the cheek.

Mike joined Killbane in glaring. "Get a room or cut it out. If anyone besides us sees that shit, we're all done for," Mike stated.

I scooted away from Angel, the gun I had concealed in my boot moved as I did. He looked away from me and retreated to his side. I let myself get lost in thought. I needed to stop Savage from killing Angel, but I didn't know how. The only hope would be that my match would end before Angel's so I could kill Doc and whoever he was working with, but I needed someone who would help me, who wouldn't tell.

Our car stopped outside the entrance. We all got out and headed inside to the rings. Sway stood by the entrance to his and mine. Killbane headed off to his without a word, but Angel gave me a wave before he left for his.

"Hey!" He called when he saw me, "Medics and Luchadores are fighting each other tonight!"

"Good, but Sway I need your help," I said firmly.

"What kind of help?" He chuckled, "As long as it's not helping you win."

"Doc Savage is going to kill Angel."

HIs happy expression ceased instantly and went to suspicion. "How do you know and how?"

"He fucking told me and he's going to kill him after the match. We need to finish ours first so we can stop him."

He put his hand behind his head, "Well, my manager wanted us to drag it out. For dramatic effect,you know?"

"Honestly I don't give a damn. Is there any possible way you could help? Remember on the first day when you promised you would help me out?"

He hesitated for a moment, but sighed, "Fine. I can make it quick, but don't think it'll be easy."

A huge burden had been lifted off my shoulder, "Thank you so much."

"It's nothing. Angel's like a brother to me."

The audience roared my opponent's name.

"Gotta go on," he said to me before making his triumphant march to the scaffolds.

I waited for my cue like a prisoner for trial. The fans were getting louder and louder, crying for blood, for destruction, for death. I jogged out to them, playing up the drama as much as I could.

A ladder stood in the center of the ring, reaching to just below the rafters where Sway already hung. He hung from one foot, talking trash and swinging his arms around, pumping himself up.

I grinned and bounded into the ring and onto the ladder. He swung down and grabbed the top of the ladder, swinging it so I was hanging off. The audience's cheers rang out, none in my support. I scrambled to the top and jumped to the rafter before Sway let the ladder fall to the ground.

"Let's make your defeat quick!" He roared.

"You seem so sure," I smirked.

He charged forward, making me jump over him. He rounded around again, which I dodged by jumping to another beam. He leaped onto the opposite rafter toward the center of the ceiling. I followed him up like the prey I was, hanging below him. I flipped onto the bar and stood to face him, but he was gone. He grabbed me from behind and held me over his head, displaying my imminent defeat. The ground was dizzyingly far away; he would throw me and I would die.

I screamed and threw my whole weight so I was falling behind him. We both pitched over the side and were forced to grapple for a handhold. Soon we stood facing each other on opposite. Rope suddenly came down from the ceiling, spanning out like spider webs. Me and Sway glared at each other for a moment before leaping toward the closest one to us. I skittered up one end and climbed up, closely followed. Sway climbed up behind me. An idea came to me. I hooked my ankle on the rope and twisted, wrapping the rope around his torso and one of his arms. My leg reached out, hooked another of the ropes, and wrapped it around his legs. He was trapped, wrapped in a cocoon of sweaty ropes.

I panted and smiled with glee, "It is finished."

He sighed, then tapped his hand on the ropes. Tap out. I had won.

One of the ropes released, hanging all the way to the ground. I descended into the cheers and jeers of the crowd. As soon as the division champion's belt was in my hands, I sprinted toward the exit. As Sway promised, our match ended the earliest. I screeched to a halt outside the entrance. Savage should be around here.

A loud crack echoed through the now silent audience, followed by a scream. I looked inside. Savage and his men were in the other entrance watching Angel being carried away on a stretcher away from them. He was laying motionless and covered in blood, with his knee facing one way and his foot the other. My stomach lurched as he came closer.

He gave a sudden start and tried to get up, "I can still fight!"

"Angel, no!" I pushed him back down. If his knee went any more out of place, it'd be a miracle if he would walk again.

"Let me fight! You can heal me!"

"You can't, I won't let you!" I looked back into the arena. Phillipe Loren was in the ring announcing to the crowd, but my focus drew toward Savage walking closer, a gun hidden under his shirt. He saw me looking and smiled coldly and with malice. I looked down at Angel. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and grasped his leg.

"What?" was all he could get out before I twisted, causing a sickening pop. His back arched off the stretcher as he screamed.

"What the fuck?"

I turned to the familiar voice. Philippe's girl with the white sunglasses, Kiki, stared at me in horror. "Holy shit..."

"Kiki, I can explain," I looked around for Savage, but he was gone.

"Savage is outside. I saw some guys doing shit to his car," Kiki growled.

Oh god... I sprinted through the crowd and got outside just in time for Mike's car to explode in a supernova. The man went flying into the stadium wall and dropped pitifully to the dirt.

"Mike!" I yelled and kneeled to his body. HIs skin was red and black now, but he did not scream. Small flames still licked at his clothes. Likely third degree burns, his nerves were destroyed beyond repair. He coughed through his shattered ribs, splattering blood all over my face.

"Serena…" he rasped.

"Mike, I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"You don't need to be sorry. Are the boys okay?"

Tears leaked out of my eyes, "Yeah, they're okay."

He smiled a tiny bit before closing his eyes.

"No," I gasped out. A crowd had gathered outside, who had already seen what I did to Angel. I couldn't stay here anymore. I jumped into the first car I saw, took the keys, and gunned out of the parking lot before someone could stop me. I needed to get home, to hide from this and start over. God help me.

* * *

**Hope that was dramatic enough. Be sure to review if you liked it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, here's lucky chapter 10 to start off the second part! Thanks to all who are viewing and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saint's Row and it's related material are the property of Volition. Original stories and concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

"Drive, drive, drive!"

I yanked the steering wheel to the left, drifting around a corner. Darcy got flung to the side and into me. Our gunners, Flynn and Cassandra were shooting at the police close behind.

"If we get caught, I'm blaming Flynn!" Cassandra yelled. The black bandanas around our mouths muffled our voices.

"We would've made a clean break if Darcy didn't take fucking forever!"

"What? I wasn't leaving until we got every last morsel out of those stupid society hags!"

I swung the car to the right, partially to get out of the left hand lane but more so to shut them up. "Can you stop acting like children and start acting like lieutenants?

Darcy pouted, "There's a shortcut up ahead."

"I know there is," I muttered through gritted teeth and drifted into the alley. The police zoomed past us. The car came to a stop in front of a wire fence. A rusty fire escape loomed over us.

Flynn slammed his hand on the car roof in delight, while Cassandra smiled and slunk back into her seat. "Great job, boss."

"Kissass," Flynn jumped out of the sun roof and onto the ground.

We all got out and opened the trunk. Our duffel bag was stuffed with goodies: money, jewels, purses, wallets, credit cards, anything you could get holding up a charity function. We'd even gotten a weird painting a client had asked for, a mess of squiggles and lines on a puke-green background.

Flynn picked it up and examined it, "I never understood art." Yeah

"Because you're too stupid," Cassandra commented. She hefted the bag and started climbing the escape, sliding up easily as a shadow. Darcy and I bounded up together and slipped up quickly. Flynn sighed and threw us the painted before climbing up, jumping rail by rail until we got to the roof.

Flynn looked like an art hipster, though. He had a scruffy poet's beard and equally scruffy brown hair under his black hood and bandana. The only thing showing were his green eyes behind silver wire glasses.

We started sprinting toward home. Our warehouse was only a few hops over walls, skips along the rooftops, and many jumps across gaps away. We didn't simply run, we flowed over ledges and air vents or whatever was in our path,like the Runners we were. The bright lights of Steelport's buildings couldn't reach far enough to illuminate us.

"There it is," Darcy panted. Her brown hair had stuck to her face, a strand covering her glasses.

We leaped off the neighboring building and onto the roof of our abandoned apartment building. It was four buildings joined together, with a square courtyard in the middle, covered by tarp to camouflage it.

Cassandra pulled off her scarf. She was a thin, wiry, Asian with a sharp face and sharper mind. She used to be a boxer before she went to med school. We all were in school, went to the same classes even. This whole gang had started over a group of amateur thieves going after the same mark,

We slipped under the tarp and swung down ropes we'd hung across the gap. We reached the bottom and started walking toward my office on the second floor. Our soldiers were training in the courtyard on each other, but they had the sense to stop when we passed by. It was dead quiet, even with a few hundred of them, they had been trained well. Runners were meant to be spies, thieves, and assassins for hire. Making too much noise is unnecessary and sets us apart from the rest of the gangs of Steelport.

"So what are we going to do for the anniversary?" Darcy chirped

"Anniversary? What the hell do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, in a few days, we'll have started this gang a year ago."

"So?"

"So," Flynn jumped in, "we need to do something for it."

"Let's get a cake from Walmart and call it that." I wasn't in a big mood for celebration, honestly there's nothing more I wanted to do then drink the memories of Murderbrawl away.

"No!" Darcy grabbed my arm, "We need to get out boss a present for making the Runners what we are today!"

"Try to do better on missions and call that my present."

"No, we mean like an actual present, something you buy."

"A dildo."

They all laughed. " But we should get something hard, substantial," Cassandra asked.

"My dick?" Flynn asked.

She glared at him.

"Well you kind of walked into it," Darcy commented.

"I mean a statue, a testament to your accomplishment."

"A statue? What am I Napoleon or something?"

"Close enough," Flynn shrugged as we got to the door.

"Whatever, just give me updates on our operations."

"Our spies are still firmly posted in the three gangs of the Syndicate." Darcy said.

"Excellent, Morningstar?"

"Business as usual. He's agitated about… something. We don't know yet but we're staying posted."

I looked to Flynn, "Deckers?"

"Matt's still alive, since that's what you really want to know," he said with a shrug.

I sighed. Matt had still kept going with his gang after I left. It got him away from Dad, thank Jesus, but he didn't need to do stuff like that.

"There is still a lot unknown about the Luchadores," Cassandra stated, "we will need time to look deeper, to find out whose leading them."

"Angel," I sighed. We'd kept our heads down while we were trying to get this gang off the ground. It was a horrible mistake, we now had to play catch-up for information everyone already knew.

"We'll find him," Darcy sighed and put her hand on my shoulder.

I moved it away, but still grinned a bit, "Thanks."

My phone started ringing. "Yeah?" I picked up

Philippe Loren's voice came over the other end, "I need you at the tower. Get here before anyone else."

"Okay," I said tentatively before he hung up.

I sighed, "I need to go see Loren."

"Why?" They all asked.

"I guess it's about that thing Darcy said he was worried about. It's probably nothing."

They understood they couldn't come, and made no objection when I left. The agents in the courtyard respectfully made way when they saw me. The center of the yard was empty, maybe a statue would look good there. I started climbing the ropes easily as a spider. The fight Sway and I had did me some good.

Loren's tower would be a short trip from here. I started sprinting and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, being unburdened made me fly. The sun would soon be rising so I had to move quickly.

A black limo was the only car in the street below, only Phillipe would want to get to work this early. A sudden idea made me grin. I leaped off the side of the building and rolled onto the limo. The sunroof slid open and Viola stuck her head out. She scoffed,"Yes sir, it's her."

"Hey," I grinned.

"Just get in here," she commanded and got back inside.

I slid inside the car. Philippe was sitting in back seat with the girls at his side. I sat in the seat opposite them and grinned.

"You work fast," Philippe noted.

"Yeah, that's why I'm called a Runner."

"And, because I pay you more than the rest of the Syndatice combined."

I shrugged, "Well Killbane doesn't believe in delicacy and Matt has his computers." I like to call me and Matt The Blackmail Twins. He got his through a computer, I got mine from showing up and busting a few heads.

He chuckled a little at that, "Those two need to learn that sometimes you need a deadly and precise aim. Killbane can use his thugs all he wants but in the end it's all for naught if you don't get information. And Matt can get everything through a computer, but there's no hard evidence."

"I let them do their craft," I shrugged, "it makes me the best choice."

The car stopped and the girls got out. Philippe exited and started walking to the building. I stepped out almost all the way before the car door slammed into my leg. Kiki smirked at me and closed it all the way. I grunted and caught up with Phillipe. "So what's this thing you've been worrying about?"

He kept walking briskly until we got inside and in the elevator. "There's a gang that's been causing trouble, after me doing them the kindness of bailing them out."

The doors opened and we stepped inside his office. This room was ten times the size of mine, but free of clutter that decorated mine. "Jeez, that sucks. Who are they?"

"A backwater gang called The Third Street Saints. They got lucky and now think they can take us on."

"They thought wrong," I stated. I liked Phillipe, not like a friend but as a tolerable person to work for. He paid handsomely for my services, kept it professional, and didn't ask too many questions. But still, he would stab in the back for his gain, so no big loss when he died.

He grinned a bit, "Now get out of here, I don't want the others to know you're mine and mine alone."

"Thank you," I replied before getting back in the elevator. Twitches ran up and down my spine. Why did everything think I belong to them? I wasn't property, or a slave. I was above my shame, my guilt, and my circumstance. I'll take those fucking Saints down and take what's mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and make sure to review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, thanks for the 900 views! Things will get M rated in the next chapter, so a forewarning to those aren't into that and to those who are! I'll leave triggers when triggers are due. Thank you :3**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's related material are owned by Volition. Any original concepts are my intellectual property and are treated as such.  
**

* * *

"I'm going to kill myself."

The shrieks of mismanaged children were loud and clear even in the room I had been assigned to. I had to go here to complete my training hours, while Darcy and Flynn got to go to Image as Designed to hang out with supermodels. Assholes.

The door slammed open as a little boy charged in, followed by Cassandra.

"You need to get your shots!" She screamed and chased him around.

He yelled and climbed behind the examining table to escape, pinning himself in a corner. The boy's mother came in screaming and hollering for Cassandra and I to stop. I hopped onto the table and yanked the kid out of his hiding spot. He swung his tiny fist right into my eye, making pain spike through it and my vision go dark. Cassandra grabbed the flailing child out of my grip and hurried out the door.

"Fuck," I sank into the seat and rubbed at my eye. That would bruise or at least redden, real attractive.

The phone on the side table next to me started ringing. I grimaced and picked up, "Yeah?"

The receptionist's nasally voice grated at my already harried nerves. "Serena, like, there's this guy demanding to see you. I don't know if he's your boyfriend but he's pretty hot, but kinda scary looking."

"Send him in," I barked.

'Well," she said quietly, "he's wanting to see you but he doesn't have a kid with him. I've tried telling him that but he won't listen."

"Is he coming for records? A consultation, perhaps?"

She didn't respond for a moment, "Yeah."

Yes to a multiple choice question, how specific. "Send him back then."

"Okay!" She chirped and hung up.

I pulled my hair over the bad eye. If she said he was hot, I didn't want to look too hideous. But my boyfriend?

The door opened. "Hey babe," I knew that voice. I turned to see Eddie Pryor filling up the doorway. He smiled and stepped inside. He was wearing a black suit with green pinstripes, a step up from what I normally saw him wear.

"Eddie?"

"I knew you'd remember," he gripped my arms painfully, "But please, call me Killbane."

"Okay," I hissed out.

He smiled, but looked at my face, "What happened to your eye?"

My hand went up to cover the bottom of it. "Oh, a kid punched me."

He laughed a little bit, but looked around, "So where he is right now?"

I laughed, "I've had worse and you know that."

He smiled went in for a hug even though I hadn't returned the gesture. I got crushed to his chest.

"G'd t' see y'u," I mumbled and pushed as far away as I could. "How are ya?"

""Great. Everything's been picking up for me," he pulled, "my casino's gonna be putting on the next Murderbrawl."

"Oh that's cool. I won't be competing though. Not after the last one."

"Actually, I was going to ask something else. I need a doctor for the event," he put his hand on my shoulder, "and you're the only one I'd want."

"Sure!" I chirped.

He smiled and grabbed my arm, making a shock pass through me. "Let's go."

"What, now?"

"Yeah," he said casually like we were just going for a walk."

"I'm in the middle of my shift. I can't just leave!"

He started dragging me to the exit, "They'll make an exception."

I was lead out of the office by my arm, clinging to my kidnapper. He'd find me anyway if I ran. But why would I? It surely couldn't be that bad. He was my friend.

Killbane stepped to the side so I could get inside the car. I climbed in and sat down. We drove off in silence, giving him the opportunity to slip his arms around my waist. The silence between us got even more awkward. I spoke up to alleviate it, "How's Angel?"

A twitch passed through his whole body as he scooted away from me. He became stiff, "Yeah…"

"What happened?" Dread spiked through my thoughts, Darcy swore she'd find him.

He sighed deeply and put his hand to the back of his neck, "He… left, sometime ago."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"He did," he said with certainty, "he said I was holding him back and wanted to be a one-man show. And you know how he is when he makes up his mind."

"Oh my god." My mind was flashing through every possibility. Would he have found me, have told me? Was he still angry with me?

"But it's nothing to worry about. Old news."

I glared at him. "How can you say that?" I demanded, "You and Angel were too good of friends to just turn on each other."

His gaze hardened, "Power corrupts."

A sick feeling settled into my gut. Angel wouldn't do that, he had to be lying. But why would he lie?

"By the way, he said he hated you."

My body went numb after the shock. "What?"

"You fucked up his leg and just ran, that makes you look pretty bad."

"You have no idea why I did it. It was to protect him."

"I know you made a promise to never leave him. To love him forever."

That stabbed into my heart worse then anything. Tears threatened to spill. "Yeah."

"He hates you more for that then anything."

I ducked my head and kept my arms tucked in. Killbane's hand drifted to the back of my neck, "Hey, don't feel bad about it. He was too focused on being somebody to notice he had it all already."

I sobbed, "Why?"

"Well," he said with a shrug, "if I had a girl like you, I'd never let her go."

That didn't offer any comfort. We sat in silence for the rest of the way. He led me into the front entrance. Gamblers passed us without any attention, but some girls came running up to us. Killbane kept a possessive hand at my hip while he gave them autographs, for one girl right on her boobs. They glared at me but left when they were satisfied. "Fans," he laughed and led me to the bar.

The Dewynter sisters were waiting by the counter, along with my brother. His eyes widened when he saw me with Killbane.

"I found our doctor," Killbane announced to the girls. They didn't respond or even change their emotionless expression.

"Great," Viola replied.

Kiki perked up in recognition. She stepped up to me carefully, like I would startle. I probably would with how I felt right now. "You're the Candy Striper," she stated.

"Yeah," I said softly.

Matt looked away. We couldn't let the public know we were brother and sister. I smiled at him before Killbane gripped my chin with his fingers. "Shall I show you where you'll be sleeping?"

"Sure."

He led me away, down a long hallway to a bedroom suite. I stepped inside and sat down on the plush bed. The room was probably more expensive than my apartment. Everything looked like it were made of gold, but it wasn't tacky at all. The flat-screen TV had a hardwood dresser underneath it, with a white couch to watch it on. I didn't notice Killbane appearing and reappearing until he was kneeling at my feet, tying them together with a rope.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as he grabbed my arms. I writhed against him, but with the size difference it made no difference.

He chuckled darkly, "I can't let you be getting to anyone else. Especially not him."

"No!-" I was cut off by him shoving the gag in my mouth.

"I'll come back for you later. I can hardly wait." He secured the bonds and left, locking the door behind him. God please help me.

* * *

**Alright, thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks for popping in. Exams are killing me DX so it's a miracle I got this out. This next chapter is gonna be rated M, so if people were looking forward to it here you go! There are triggers so people who are set off by more then what was in Saints Row should skip.  
**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's related material are owned by Volition. Orignal characters and concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

Killbane returned a few hours later. I was asleep, and was only able to hear him come in and pick me up, putting me in his lap. He chuckled darkly and slipped his hand under my shirt. "I've been waiting for you all day," he rumbled.

I was too tired to deal with his advances. I arched away wanting to get under the covers. He kept a strong grip on my hip as he undid the bonds and gag. His fingers went to my throat, pressing in. "Please let me sleep," I begged.

He laughed. "You've been sleeping all day," he laid me down on the bed, "but I'll be gentle."

My body suddenly stiffened when I realized what he was about to do. He settled on top of me, pinning me to the sheets. I arched back to try to keep him away from me, even though it would be pointless. He grabbed my arms suddenly and painfully, bruises already forming. God it was like being at home. But the kiss was new, he pressed his lips to mine in an attempt to gentle me. It worked, I could feel my body relax, making him believe I wanted him. Traitorous.

He dragged one hand up to cup my face gently. He looked at me sweetly, almost lovingly. "I'm not asking too much. I'll give you whatever you want and all you have to do is be loyal to me, be my whore. You'll be a princess, a queen."

"Eddie, I-"

His face contorted into rage. The hand went to my throat, making me see black from lack of oxygen. "Don't call me that! I'm Killbane, only Killbane!"

I squeaked and nodded as best as I could. He moved to grab my slacks and panties. I gasped as he pulled them down, running his hand over my flesh. I'd be lying if I said it didn't feel good, but it wasn't as good as Angel. The memory of that night made me smile, made me forget, made me allow his best friend to pull his pants down and plow inside of me. I nearly screamed from how much it stung. I had to escape, had to pretend this wasn't happening. Suddenly, it was Angel who was fucking me. His hands gripped hard into my hips, teeth bit into my chest, and he was slamming my body into the headboard. My inner walls tore, sending a fresh wave of agony with every thrust. I became slick which took away some of the pain.

He paid no attention to this, or anything, except slamming into me. His grunts became louder and gruffer. I moaned and kept my eyes closed. It felt sickening, I shouldn't enjoy being raped, being defiled by the man who hurt so many. But I did anyway. Tension built up in my core to send me into a raging orgasm. I screamed and relaxed into the bed, allowing him to follow and collapse on top of me.

Sunlight pierced the dark behind my eyelids, making me sit up. Cramps shot up my body in a wicked jolt. Memories of last night came flooding back into my mind. Horrible numbness went through me and made me curl my arms into my equally bruised sides. I didn't want to count the marks left behind, there seemed to be more now then there were when I passed out. But seeing them made the fact I had been raped cement into my mind, and I had enjoyed it of all things.

I flopped back down on the bed. I was scum, a whore, a harlot, for letting that happen and accepting it openly. The cold air brushed over me, making me want to curl up under the covers and sleep for eternity. But I couldn't, I needed to find a way out of here.

I slipped out of bed and went to the dresser to find some clothes since my old ones were nowhere to be found. There was every kind of lingerie you could think of, an all in my size too, but no pants long enough to cover my ass. I picked up a pair of panties with white stains on the inside in disgust, it'd been used. There were some shorts that seemed to fit and a green crop top. I slipped them on and stepped into the hallway.

"Sis!" Matt yelled and grabbed me from behind. He buried his face into my back, "What're ya doing here?"

"Basically being kidnapped. What are you doing here?"

He sighed, "Mr. Loren sent me here to help Killbane get the Saints."

I turned to him, "We need to get out of here."

Matt put his hand to his mouth as his eyes widened in shock, "What the hell happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He grabbed my wrists, "What happened?"

"Killbane happened."

He grimaced, "Disgusting."

"I don't have a choice," I reasoned, "he'll hunt me down anyway."

"I won't let him."

"Matt, I can take care of myself."

"We need to get you out of here," he started to drag me down the hallway.

"How?"

"I'll find a way, I have some men who can take you away."

"Your Deckers? I remember you promised that you wouldn't form the gang." I knew of course that he had developed it far more in my absence, it hurt but I couldn't blame him. He needed to get away from Dad however he could.

"I'll find a way."

We got to the bar and sat down on the counter. "You're too young to be in here you know," I commented.

He sneered, "I'm not buying."

"Whatever," I raised a hand for the bartender and he slid a glass my way.

Matt watched me but looked away, "The Runners have been a pain in my arse."

I nearly hacked up my drink, but managed to gain composure. "Why?"

"They keep cutting in on the blackmail racket. Everyone knows that's my gig."

I had to tell him. If he knew, maybe he could help me escape. "Well, I think they'll be weakened for a while."

Merriment sparkled in his eyes as he turned to me, "Really?"

"Yeah, their leader is being held hostage by Killbane."

"Awesome!" He chirped.

I sighed heavily, "He raped her last night and she has the initials Serena Miller."

Merriment vanished from his eyes in a instant to be replaced by realization, "You?"

I nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"Like you, I needed a way to get away from dad."

"I guess we both got damned to this life."

"Yeah."

A silence passed between us before Killbane charged in. He shot me a wicked look. "What the hell?" was all Matt could get out before he grabbed him and started dragging him out.

"Hey!" I followed behind them in a brisk walk. They walked to the conference room in back and slammed the door in my face.

"Are you going to let us through or just stand there?" I turned. Viola and Kiki stood glaring at me. They looked like they'd been through a war, their clothes were tattered and blood marred their faces. The door opened for them and they stepped inside, the door slammed again.

Killbane's voice sounded through the door. "Ladies and gentleman, Philippe is dead."

"Oh god," I gasped.

"And we are at a crossroads. And the question is, who gets to lead the Syndicate into a new era?"

Please not Killbane, I prayed. Anyone but him.

Matt spoke up timidly, "Viola and Kiki were Mister Loren's right hands maybe they could-" He was cut off by a crash and a thump, giving off a pained moan.

"I had someone else in mind," Killbane rumbled.

"Excuse me?" Viola sneered.

My phone started buzzing, making the conversation inside halt. I bolted down the hallway before the door opened and upstairs to the room. I yanked the phone out of my pocket.

"Boss, where are you?" Darcy demanded.

"Three Count and that was probably the worst possible time to call!"

"Listen, Killbane sent some Luchadores to some abandoned building in Bridgeport."

"So?"

"It's where Angel was holed up. We found him!"

That news tangled with Philippe's death, but completely erased it. I grinned ear to ear despite it all.

"But the Saints got him!"

My joy was shattered as quickly as it'd been created. "What?"

"The Saints took him to their penthouse."

"Well find him!"

Something thudded behind me. The phone was yanked from my hand followed by a loud crack. "Angel, huh?" Killbane stated in a calm tone.

I turned to face him. He loomed over me with rage radiating off of his body. I put my hands in front of me, "Killbane, I-"

He roared and grabbed my arms painfully, then led me into the room. "I'm stressed, need to unwind," he growled before pinning me to the bed again.

It was impossible to pretend it was someone else while I could see him clearly. My bruises protested as he yanked my shorts and panties down. I needed to stall this for as long as I could. "Why are you stressed? You got what you wanted didn't you?"

"That means nothing if the Saints take it away from me!"

Get him to warm up to me. "They won't," I said firmly, "the Syndicate, now you, own this town. There's nowhere for them to hide."

Maybe that'll stop it. He smiled suddenly, "Serena."

I smiled back, not because of that but because he was like the friend I knew again.

"But you know about me taking over?"

My throat suddenly went dry.

"So you were listening in," he said with satisfaction.

I couldn't say anything.

"That means I'll have to punish you," he purred before thrusting inside me. I kept the screams and cries at bay, howling inside me. It protected against the pain of unhealed wounds, even as I tore again. God help me.

* * *

**Make sure to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, finals are killing me DX so this is kinda short. And for those who are triggered by M content and rape, skip into the next section I marked off and you won't miss any plot. Don't know why I didn't think of that last time but oh well. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

A green bra and panties lay alone on the bed.

"Put them on," Killbane stated, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I unclasped my bra and replace it. I slipped my pants down, replaced them, and pulled them back up. He walked out and scowled.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he stepped up to me, "You said to wear them."

He grabbed the sleeve of my blouse and ripped the whole thing off my body. Cold air attacked me and left goosebumps. "What the hell?" I demanded.

"I told you to _wear _them_." _ He picked me up and carried me out of the room. Men passing by ogled me but only for a moment as his glare fell upon them. He stepped into his office and finally set me down, then sat down at his desk. There was a space under his desk that was covered in the front by a panel, big enough to fit someone my size...

He grabbed my arm, lighter this time, and sat me down in his lap. I was to be his decoration, a trophy he had won in conquest. It sickened me, but was coupled with the reality of needing to escape. And escape I shall. I rubbed my face into the line of his jaw, making him chuckle.

A man in a wrestling outfit, white trunks with gold chains around his neck. El Presidente. He stepped up to the desk and offered his hand to Killbane while staring at my tits. Killbane grabbed his hand in a grip so tight I heard a bone snap. The man sat down quickly, averting his eyes from me. A seed of rebellion came to my mind, one to make Killbane suffer. I whistled sharply, bringing his eyes back to me and specifically my boobs. I smiled slightly to add to his red blush. Killbane scooted his chair back and forced me into the space under his desk. His hand went to grip my hair painfully and drag my head onto his lap. He kept his negotiation going while he slipped his pants and boxers down just enough to free his dick. This was to be my punishment.

I sighed quietly before I started stroking him, keeping my hand in a tight fist. His breath hitched and the grip in my hair softened. It didn't last long. He soon started dragging my head closer after a few strokes. My stomach churned violently at the thought of him forcing himself down my throat. But, I could pretend now that I couldn't see his face. Before I could, he thrusted in, shoving all the way to the back of my tongue. The urge to bite him burned as badly as my lungs. But more punishment would be a detriment to my escape. So for now, I had to bite the bullet.

He moaned and went in deeper, pressing to my uvula. I nearly vomited all over him but I kept it down. I started rocking my head less and used my tongue more to get him off as quickly as possible. My jaw started to ache; I'd had it open as wide as I could so I could breathe, but my vision was going spotty. I licked up and down, teasing at the head, letting him dribble into my mouth. It tasted disgusting, ruining the illusion. He moaned a final time before coming. I tried to swallow but I choked. I backed away and spat out what I could, trying to keep quiet. Killbane's hand snaked down again and got my jaw in a vice grip. It would've certainly broke if he didn't yank me back into his lap.

The man was gone, but replaced by another. And another. And another. All of the conversations ran together, I was now like a little child, seen but certainly not heard. One of them noticed something on my face and laughed. I wiped my hand on my cheek and sticky, white stuff came off.

Killbane suddenly looked at me, "Serena, wait outside for me."

I tentatively got up and stepped out of the door, closing it behind me. A crash sounded followed by yelling. I quickened my walk, it wouldn't be wise to be around him in one of his outbursts.

The hall ended at the railing where Kiki stood. I joined her and looked out over the casino. She glanced over, then narrowed her eyes. "Um, you got something," she put her finger to her cheek, "right there."

"Damn it!" I yelled and wiped my hand across my face. Shame made me turn away and focus on something else.

"It's okay," she said, "he doesn't treat us like princesses either."

"Yeah, I have it pretty good compared to you guys."

"Pretty good?" She raised an eyebrow, "We aren't getting raped."

So people did know. "You knew?"

"The walls here aren't exactly soundproof."

I scooted away, "I can protect myself."

"I know you can. Angel taught you well."

I sighed and leaned onto the railing. Hope everyone got to him in time before something bad happened.

"So he told you? About what he did to Angel?"

"He told me Angel left, that he would be better off on his own."

She sighed, "So he didn't tell you anything."

"Well, what happened then?"

"It started at Murderbrawl. Angel was so focused on you that he didn't notice you busting his knee. And before you freak out I know guys were coming after him so Viola and I don't hold you responsible.

"Okay."

She started again, "I've never heard a man scream the way he did when you left He just kept screaming Serena, Serena, over and over. He tried to get up even with the broken knee. And he kept muttering something about a promise when we got him sedated. Killbane lied to him later, said you ran off because you didn't want to be with him anymore. He took the anger and hurt out on the enemies of his gang. Then when Killbane didn't need him anymore, he tossed him to the side like a used towel. I don't know where he is now."

I could feel the tears rolling out of my eyes.

"So he didn't tell you."

"No," I said quickly and let the tears drip down my face. Let them stain the people under us, let them receive a marr in their perfect lives.

"Can you do me a favor? I think it might make you optimistic."

"Yeah," I wiped my eyes and turned to her.

She leaned closer and nearly hissed, "Kill him when you get the chance." Her expression was cold, brooking no argument.

"I was going to already."

She smiled coldly, but with mirth, "Good."

I looked out over the ledge again. But this time my mood had brightened.

She leaned with me, "You know, the more I look around, the more this place reminds me of the Lair of the Lotus Eater."

I raised my eyebrows, how did she know that?

"Killbane uses a fuckton of mythological references, and I do know how to read."

"Oh."

"Yeah, Lotus Eaters would trap people and they'd never want to leave. But you can see through that."

"Yeah. And just like that, I'll escape."

She walked away. I looked out. Yeah, I'll escape.

* * *

**My birthday was May 9th and a review would make a wonderful gift! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's my extra special Memorial Day gift to you all! So, with my schedule being the way it is and with the story's progression, I will sadly have to update every two weeks now. I just want to make sure that I'm not cranking out whatever crap comes into my head to make a deadline and ensure that you are getting the quality that all you lovely people deserve :3. And speaking of lovely people, thank you Doctor Corvus, AutoTechnoCon98, DrachenEngel, GracingOctober, and TELLTALEGIRL for your follows and favorites X3. You guys keep me going and I won't dissapoint you. Enjoy!**

* * *

I didn't think I slept since my conversation with Kiki, but I must've dozed off because a shift beside me woke me up. I opened my eyes to find myself trapped in Killbane's arms and pressed to his body. This would be comfortable if it with anyone else, even happy, but it was him and I was still stuck here.

His phone started ringing on the nightstand closest to me. He rose behind me and into semi-wakefulness. "Serena," he slurred and moved his massive arm vaguely at the phone.

I picked it up and put it his hand. His lips went to my cheek, "Thanks."

I blushed and settled down again, freed from his grasp. His murmur was loud as a normal talking voice, so I heard something about the Saints and hookers. He hung up and settled back down. "Saints. The twins' plan to assassinate them backfired."

"Oh,' I breathed and scooted closer, "so you have to go?"

"Yeah, sorry." He sounded genuinely hurt, like he'd actually miss me.

I put my arm over his torso, "Can I come?" It would be easier to escape if we were away from the casino. I'd need to contact Darcy, Flynn, Cass, anyone who could hide me.

"No," he said firmly and got up.

I got on my hands and crawled toward the edge of the bed. My arms slipped around him, hugging him while rubbing his shirtless chest. "Come on."

He stepped away and got into the dresser, pulling out a casual green shirt. "Why can't I?" I begged.

"You need to stay here."

I got up, "I want to know what's going on."

"You don't need to know anything," he sat down on the bed and got his pants and shoes on.

"Yeah I do!" I crossed my arms and stood in front of him.

He sighed and looked up at me, "I'll be right back, if that's any consolation."

I sighed and laid back down. He put his hand to my face, leaned down, and pecked me on the cheek. The urge to puke built up as he said "I love you." He departed, but kept the door open a crack.

I popped up, reaching into the open dresser drawer and pulling out shorts and a shirt. I pulled them over my underwear and slipped out the door.

He was ten feet ahead of me and headed for the elevators at the end of the hall, which had a stairwell next to them.

A floorboard creaked, making him stop. I pulled a door open before he could see me. He looked for a moment, but I could feel his gaze for what seemed like hours while my heart thudded. He turned around and kept walking.

I crept to the stairwell and started descending quickly, ducking behind the door at the bottom. The elevator opened and he stepped out, this time heading toward the garage. I snuck in the door behind him.

A car was waiting in the bay. The trunk was open just a crack. Killbane got into the car, but his driver was still taking a smoke break outside. I crept behind the car and slipped inside the trunk. It was small, making me cram myself between the seat and the door. He could probably hear me breathe if I wasn't careful.

The car started up and sent me slamming into the door. I braced my hands against it to avoid making any noise. I calmed my breath and laid back.

Killbane flipped his phone open and talking, "Are you on your way, Mattie?"

"Yeah," my brother replied, "you on your way?"

"Yeah, what the hell did the twins do?"

"Haven't learned anything more since they called. Their attack on the Saint's penthouse failed."

"Typical," he grunted.

"It's bad enough that the Saints kill Philippe, but they shit on his grave by taking his penthouse."

"Since when did you care so much about Philippe?" He growled.

"I don't, I don't! It's just the Saints don't have the right to do that to one of the Syndicate!"

He chuckled darkly, "That's what I thought you meant."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "How's my sister?"

"Good," he held something up. A box, a very tiny velvet box. A ring box. "Very good."

I didn't register the car stopping until the box disappeared from my vision. Killbane climbed out and slammed the door. When his footsteps faded away, I popped the trunk open and climbed out. We were at the reactor in Stanfield, more specifically in the old lot in front of it. Me and my men had bugged this place before, so the old way in should still be there.

I sprinted to the door and bolted inside. The plant had maintenance tunnels running in a labyrinth underneath it, accessed through a stairwell somewhere around here. I pressed all of the doors in the hall until one creaked. It swung open to reveal the stairs, they were dark, dirty, the kind of place you'd yell at a horror movie heroine to stay the fuck away from. So naturally, it was a perfect path for the Runners to travel.

I bounded down the stairs and into the dank hallway. Drops of water from ancient pipes covered the sound of my footsteps. A red light at every ten paces was the only illumination, so if someone were here and moving as silently as I was, we'd surely meet. That thought filled me with dread. Killbane wouldn't be caught dead running through these channels, but what about his men?

The door was at the end of the hall. I pushed up against it, but it didn't budge, locked. Something glinted out of the shadow in the corner. I picked up the pin and slid it into the keyhole, picking at the lock until it released.

The door led to the wire catwalks over the reactor core. I stepped up the steps quickly and around the path. The twins, Matt, and Killbane were in the center near Matt's NEMO chair. I crouched where I wouldn't be easily spotted, behind the view of the chair. The twins were facing Killbane.

"Ladies, what did you send?" Killbane asked lightly.

"You won't like it," Matt warned cautiously.

Killbane glared at him, but he returned his attention to the women. He was pretty lenient to people he think respected him.

"Hooker assassins," Viola said calmly, like that was the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Hooker assassins?" He bellowed.

"They came highly recommended!'

Matt chuckled nervously, "Ladies, it was a pretty shit plan."

Kiki snarled and rounded on him, "Tell me something Matt, did you have a plan?" She turned to Killbane, "And what about you, _Eddie_?" Kiki spat out and turned to leave, "We're done here."

But she had sealed her fate. Killbane reached out quickly and lifted her by the neck. She hung there for a split second before he flexed his fingers, her neck giving a crack that sounded like a gunshot. The life left her eyes as she dropped the floor, motionless, lifeless, dead.

My hand covered my mouth to keep from being heard.

"Killbane!" Matt yelled and jumped up, gripping his hair with his hands.

Viola gasped and crouched to her sister. She put her head down as sobs started to escape her throat. Her hand went to her sister's face, closing her eyes that gaped but saw nothing.

Killbane crouched to her, "Viola, your sun is setting. But it's not too late. There's still time to grab Apollo's chariot and drive that fucker back across the sky. You feel me?"

"Yes... Killbane," she choked out.

Disgust coupled with rage flooded through me in a torrent. This was the man I let touch me, hold me as a faux lover. My feelings were hardened with hatred, not only killing Kiki but reminding Matt of our mother's death. His true self has been laid bare and this transgression would be his last.

Matt looked up to the catwalk and his eyes fell on me. His eyes widened in shock and made his body turn toward me. Killbane followed his gaze and saw me too. His eyes registered fear and shock, but it vanished into a snarl and a shout.

There was nothing to do but run.

* * *

**Yay, more drama! Hope you enjoyed and I'd love to have reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Good news, since it's the summer now I'll be updating every week :3. It got me into a weird schedule and I'm sorry if I let anyone down. My views and reviews along with my muse have taken a major hit DX so if you like the story please review. It would help out so much. I'm going to try to get back on schedule as much as I can. Anyway, here it is at long last! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row or it's related material. Original characters and concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

"Get her!"

I sprinted across the catwalk and into the hallway. Stamping sounded its way toward me, like a thousand people were on the march. Gunfire started ringing out behind, nearly impossible to avoid. But they couldn't see any better than I could, so at least that was to my advantage. Bullets pierced the walls inches from my back.

Suddenly, spots of red flashed through the air and pounded into me. A Luchadore specialists and his grenade launcher almost blocked the hall entirely. I launched myself at his head and brought him down, making him fire into the air. I bounded away from the explosions that shook my vision and balance. But the specialists have guns on them, having a gun means I don't die tonight. I doubled back and started searching his armor for a pistol or anything.

"There!" A man barked. I scrambled for the grenade gun, lifted with every muscle in my body, and fired. White-hot fire spewed from the capsules, blowing the men back. A pistol slipped from one of their vests,making it easy to scoop up. I fired blind into the dark and drew a few screams from the men. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness now, so it was easy to take them out.

I kept going forward until I ran out of ammo, then reached down and pulled a gun off a man's bloody corpse. A shot grazed my shoulder, but still sent pain slicing through it. That earned the bastard a shot between the eyes. The end of the tunnel was finally in my sights. I bolted out the door and for the exit. A bullet stabbed into my arm, making it go numb. But no matter. I sprinted to the fence and bounded it while gunshots still rang out behind me.

There were no cars driving around or people walking in the neighborhood. All of the houses were dark, and streetlights were the only illumination. I moved soundlessly down the sidewalk, quick and alert as a rabbit. I tried to act like a jogger, a jogger who wasn't being hunted down by gang members.

An hour had passed. I had gone six miles and I hadn't seen a soul, strange for a busy city like this. I came to a corner where several prostitutes waited by the stop sign. A purple car pulled up and three of the girls

The window rolled down as I passed and a man leaned out, "Hey pretty lady, you comin' with us?" His voice sounded like it was auto-tuned, maybe he was a singer. He must've been a pimp though, a rich one at that; He and the driver were decked in purple gear like they were going to a club. Saints.

"Nah, I've got clients a few blocks away," I said casually, noting an alley right next to me.

The black man looked back to the driver, who both shrugged and drove off. That was weird, usually if a girl refused a pimp she'd have to go with him whether she liked it or not.

I stepped into the shadow of the alley and was slammed into the wall. My vision blurred into doubles, making me droop down. Hands wrapped around my wrists and one went to my mouth. "Well lads, look like we got ourselves a pretty one," a man slurred.

Three shapes emerged from the shadows, all clad in yellow hoodies. "Let's have some fun shall we?" One swaggered forward and dragged his gaze over me. These weren't members of the Syndicate, these were common street punks. The thought that they could overpower me so easily made me burn with anger.

His filthy hand went under my chin, "Bet you've never had a real man before."

I slammed my head into his, surprising him so much that he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes. One of the men rushed forward, triggering me to flip the man behind over me and into him. I picked up his pistol and pointed it at the one remaining. "Run."

The way was deserted moments after I spoke.

"Good." I clamored up the fire escape and onto the roof. Darkness spanned out under the stars, punctured by lights from the windows and alleys below. I leaped over each gap, seeing nothing but brightness for a weightless moment before landing and sprinting toward one again. When the rooftops came to an end, I ran off the edge and rolled onto the sidewalk. I flitted through the shadows of buildings until I came to a streetlight with a black band wrapped around it's post.

The door to the apartment building was wide open, displaying the rotting hall. I stepped inside and closed the door. The smell of home, a mixture of mildew and sweat, brought relief. But there were no sounds of any of the men. No steps, no voices, nothing.

A radio started playing upstairs, Kabron or one of the other radio stations was on. I traipsed up the stairs. The door was open and light was spilling out of it, with men inside laughing.

A man passed right in front of me and filled me with dread. These weren't my men. They were soldiers, dressed in a type to gear I didn't recognize, but STAG was printed on their shoulder pads. What the hell was that?

I grabbed the man behind me and pulled him down the stairs, grabbing the gun as it fell from his grip. I crouched and fired shots into him and one that stormed out of the room. They went down, but were followed by two others.

A shot grazed my arm and stung worse than buckshot. It couldn't be bullets, maybe a laser or something, but this was some tech I'd never seen.

I jumped into the hall and brought the two men down after ten shots.

"Finally," I sighed, dropping the gun and lurching down the hall. This part of the building was untouched praise the lord. I arrived at my room and stepped inside. There was only a cot and the bag of equipment that I'd left behind, but it felt like I was in a mansion.

The wounds on my arms started to drip blood onto the floor. I reached into the bag, pulled out some gauze, bandages, and tweezers, and sat down on the cot. The bullet was still in my arm, stinging away at whatever muscle it could touch. I licked the tweezers before sticking them into the hole and plucking it out. I screamed but grabbed the gauze to stick it on the stinging wound. It wasn't bad, hardly half an inch wide but it could cause nerve damage, but I needed to be careful with it. I wrapped the bandage around it and tied it with a bow, perfect. There wasn't much that could be done about the laser burn besides keeping it clean and trying not to irritate it, so I wrapped it in just a bandage and prayed it would get hurt.

The shivers started, just like they had back on tour after something went catastrophically wrong. I reached into my bag's pocket and pulled out a packet of white pills, nearly powder by now. I licked up the powder and laid back, my arm stopped burning. It traveled up to my mind, working it's way in until there was only a warm feeling. It felt like being in heaven or the closest I would ever get to it.

Respite, that's what I needed. Sleep swept itself over me easily, bringing me down. It was gained the second I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and please review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, thanks for sticking around! Now that's summer's here, I'll have more time to write. Muse still isn't cooperating but I'm managing to get by. It's also distracting me with plot bunnies I could do. So, if you have any scenarios or backstory you'd like to see, leave it in the reviews and maybe it'll become a oneshot! Thank you for reading this far and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's related material are owned by Volition. Original characters and concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

Sunlight pierced my eyes, making me rub them and sit up. My arm burned as I did but I got up anyway.

Something flashed outside of the window. I looked out to see a metal statue in the center of the courtyard, Cass, Flynn, and Darcy's gift they kept talking about. It was a bigger than life-sized woman in our uniform and holding a sword that looked sharp enough to kill. But she was looking down, maybe in sorrow, maybe as a memory to the boss they thought they lost in this whole fucking mess. It made me smile at it's beauty.

There weren't any extra clothes so I was going to have to stay in the Luchadore green top and shorts, but if any of them saw me I was a dead woman. I needed to get to a clothing store and get something new. But first, I need to find my men. I needed to make sure they were okay. My phone had been left back at 3 Count, so I needed that too.

I put the backpack on and headed out. No one was storming the place, thank god, so whoever they were sent by didn't want me dead that badly. It was too quiet without the sounds of it's occupants training, socializing, or just doing whatever. There was a painful silence in every room I passed as if I were in a museum.

The sidewalk was bursting with people this time of day, making it easy to hide the crowd. But my backpack made it hard to weave through it. So I just had to move with the crowd and wait for an opening.

The entrance to the park was up ahead. I slipped inside and started wandering around. There were only a few people around along with a hotdog vendor.

I sprinted over and slapped money down on the cart, "One, everything on it!" I ordered. The man handed me the food like one would offer a bit of meat laced with tranquilizer to a rabid and pissed off dog. I wolfed it down, letting the man stare. He started pushing his cart away and kept looking back as if I'd jump it.

There was a Nobody Loves Me store across the street. I got to the sidewalk and got plowed into by a running man. I hit the ground and tried to stand before another trampled me and another. The streets were filled with screams and tire screeching to a halt.

"Luchador!" I heard and turned to the source. The same kind of men from last night were rushing from a vehicle and toward me. I looked down at the green shirt I was wearing.

"Fuck..."

They opened fire, making me sprint across the street and into the alley. Shots ricocheted behind me as I jumped the fence nearly plowing into others trying to escape. I slammed into a door in the wall and bolted in, spotting a staircase. I took them three at a time until I was on the roof overlooking the chaos. Innocent people were being dropped to the ground and trampled by the troops.

A group of snipers were on the ledge in front of me, firing on the building across the street. A rifle lay discarded on the ground behind them. I picked it up and fired, knocking the soldiers off the ledge before they could turn to me.

I crouched and peered into the gun's scope. There was a giant, bald man, a smaller woman decked in purple, and Viola Dewynter fighting the troops. Wait Viola? I checked again, yes, Viola Dewynter was with the Saints.

Jets screamed overhead, sending gales of wind that nearly blew me away. I shot down the ones I could. They were weak so it only took a few bullets to send them careening to the ground. Troops kept trying to land on the roof but were incinerated by either me or the Saints before they could land. This brought back many memories of my tour, of violence, death, and carnage. I never thought it would follow me back home, but that is the life of any gang member.

A bullet whizzed past my ear. I looked down to find the Saint was shooting at me, hatred in her green eyes. I backed away ducked down but didn't fire back, that would be suicide.

A jet hovered at the roof and kept firing, making the big man leap onto the jet and start banging on it like the fucking Hulk. It veered out of control, spinning up into the sky and falling toward me! I ran to the other end of the roof to avoid getting caught in the explosion behind me. I looked back and walked to the wreckage.

I knelt down and shook the man, "Come on, please don't be dead."

The giant grunted and rose to his feet, turning to me. "Who are you?"

"Serena, I'm running from these bastards too."

His eyes narrowed, "You seem too skilled for an ordinary citizen, are you a part of the Syndicate?"

"No!" I shook my head, "I used to be a soldier but I'm a doctor now."

He kept his gaze narrowed on me for a few more moments, "So you wouldn't mind if you would help me back to my headquarters, _right_?"

"Help? But you're a big guy…"

"But there is an army we must get through and we are not immortal, no matter our size."

"Okay," I nodded, "I know some backways to get to wherever you need to go."

He nodded with a slight smile, "Excellent."

I walked to the edge of the roof and jumped down, feeling the ground shake as he joined me. These alleys were deserted despite the anarchy. A manhole was in the ground with a black spot marking it. I lifted it with some effort and started to slip inside.

"This may not be optimal for me," the man stated.

The fact that his leg was probably bigger around than hole was made itself clear in my mind. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted, but I will manage. Please get back from the hole."

I climbed down the ladder built into the sewer wall before he brought his foot down, smashing a hole in. He climbed down the rest of the way. "Wow."

"Yes. I trust you know the way?"

"Yeah." I slipped a piece of paper out of my backpack and looked it over. It was a map of the sewers with black dots to mark entrances and exits. "Let's go," I started walking down the route toward the Syndicate's old penthouse. His footsteps behind me echoed, making the journey seem like marching to a death sentence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Certainly," he sounded surprised but still stayed courteous.

"Can you walk ahead of me?" I asked sheepishly.

"We are underground, there is little chance of an encounter therefore a need for a human shield."

"No, I'm won't use you for one. Just," I paused awkwardly, "from the last experiences I've had with big men, being in front of them didn't end well." I stopped and leaned against the wall.

"Oh," he obliged and started walking ahead of me.

We kept walking for sometime. I finally spoke, "God, this whole attack is like the Europeans against the Indians. And were the Indians."

"This seems more the Three Kingdoms, none of these gangs are that innocent."

"Ah true, with STAG acting as the Jin."

"It is rare that I find one who is knowledgeable about such things. It is refreshing."

"Thanks, but isn't that pretty basic knowledge?"

"Not to most."

"True, most are focused on not dying in a gang fight to read the classics. I wanted to at least learn a little bit before I died."

"For what else is the point of living?"

By this time we were walking side by side. "The entrance to their building is through there," I gestured to the wall that connected the sewer to the underground garage.

He bellowed and crashed through the wall, looking around at the garage in delight, "So there is a covert to get around this city. Thank you comrade!"

"You're welcome!" I called before walking briskly away. He may have been nice, but the other Saints probably weren't.

Sharp pains stabbed through my arm and leg, making me drop to the ground. Blood trickled now from the ripped wound in my arm. How did I not notice it had opened a while ago? The bullet in the leg was new but adrenaline must've numbed it until after I did all that walking. It felt like it was piercing bone it was that deep. Now they both hurt like a bitch, but unless I could get out of here I would succumb to blood loss or at least infection. Dots started flashing across my vision, fuck now I was losing too much blood.

A pain started stinging from my abdomen. I looked down to see blood spilling from a hole in my abdomen. So that's why I was losing so much. I reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of tweezers, taking a deep breath before plunging them in and ripping out the bullet. My scream echoed down the tunnel. I took out the bandage and wrapped it around with shaking hands until it was tied. Exhaustion pinned me to the floor and made black seep into my vision.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, thanks for viewing! Just a reminder that the solicitation for oneshot ideas is still open and I would love to hear from you all! And I'm also doing a playlist on 8tracks so if you want to contribute, review or message me with your songs and they could be added for everyone to enjoy!  
**

**Muse is still being a cunt, as usual, so I hope this chapter will just as good as the rest. I appreciate all forms of feedback so if you like or hate the story, post a review and let me know how I'm doing! Hope you love it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Volition owns Saint's Row and it's related material. Original characters and concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

"You actually thought you could escape?"

I was standing in the lobby at 3 Count as heavy footsteps sounded their way toward me. I tried to step forward, but my limbs were locked like they'd turned to stone. I knew Killbane was behind me, that he would be furious, and that he would want revenge. Had I really escaped or had that all been a dream?

His hand went to my neck and squeezed hard, nearly snapping it. My pulse beat frantically under it nearly giving me a heart attack. He turned to me to face him. ""I own this city, bitch," he snarled, "so it wasn't that hard to find you. All you've done is wasted my time."

"Good!" I screamed and headbutted him. My legs miraculously started worked again, so I bolted for the exit and flung the doors open.

My father was standing there, "About time you got back."

I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. We were in our flat we had back in England, it'd even looked like Mom had just cleaned it. Me and Matt's backpacks were laid up against the white couch next to Dad.

"No…" I tried to back away, but backed into a wall of muscle.

"Thanks for bringing her back, Killbane, " the bastard smirked and stepped toward me. His backhand came fast, making blood spray out of my mouth as I moved with the punch. He grabbed my arm and started to yank me toward the stairs.

"Oh no, no!" I knew what was going to happen next. My legs suddenly went weak again as he yanked me up the stairs one at a time.

"You thought you could just run away from your problems, didn't you? That you would never have to deal with us again?" He demanded.

I grunted and tried to struggle away. When we reached the top, he grabbed my shoulders in a vice grip. "Well you're dead wrong."

I pushed away and felt myself falling back. I heard myself screaming like a cold, winter wind before a snap cracked through the air. There wasn't any pain from my neck breaking, but there was the horror of everything in my body stopping at once, like my body was a light that had been flicked off.

"Hey!" someone yelled.

I snapped my eyes open to see the Russian man crouched over me. "What?"

"You were screaming so loudly I thought you were being murdered, but it was a nightmare, yes?"

"Yeah actually," I said and staggered to my feet, "thank you for coming back."

"Well if intruders were getting past you, it would be in my best interest to eliminate them before they got to me."

That stung, "Oh."

"And to see if you were dying."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you alright? The wound in your stomach looks bad."

"It's fine."

He squinted, "You are a doctor, yes? So you know that it isn't fine."

"I'll be fine," I braced myself against the wall before I fell. My head was still fuzzy, but maybe if I found anyone I could get it patched up.

"If you are going to be stubborn, I won't fight it," he sighed and turned, "but be careful. I could have use for a wise girl."

That made me grin, "Thanks."

He nodded in acknowledgment and turned, "Goodbye and thank you."

"Thank you," I replied before bolting down the tunnel. My abs ached in complaint, but it got better with each step. I took some left and rights through this maze. Up ahead was a dead end for most, the tunnel opened into a chasm with only two metal poles as a way to cross. I leaped to the first, swung to the second, and landed in the other tunnel.

Blood kept leaving my body in rivulets, making exhaustion weigh down on me more than my bag did. But I kept moving myself forward despite that.

I kept putting one foot in front of the other for an hour, at least. The tunnel would come to an end soon but an exit was up ahead. I clamored up the ladder and pushed against the manhole cover. After a few strained tries, it opened. I climbed into the deserted alley and got onto the sidewalk.

There were a line of soldiers barricading the bridge to Carver Island. Citizens were trying to storm it, desperate to get back their homes, but anyone who tried to run at the soldiers were brought down by a barrage of gunfire. I noticed that the guard closest to me would look to the left every few seconds.

I sprinted to the next building and ducked behind the corner. The soldier was just ten feet away now. The crowd kept kept louder and more anxious, now yelling at the troops to let them pass.

One man fired into the crowd and hit a woman, making the crowd rail against them. I sprinted behind the soldier and across the bridge. A man yelled behind me and a shot whizzed through my hair. I turned the street corner and kept sprinting.

STAG soldiers were having a shootout with a few Luchadores at the pawn shop up ahead and losing rapidly. When the last soldier was dropped by gunfire and I was in the crosshairs again. "Shit…"

One grabbed me by the hair and slammed me into a car. "Looks like we didn't to go far to find this one," he laughed, "so it shouldn't be hard to take her back to the boss."

I snarled and slipped my hand into his pocket, grabbing for his gun. He grabbed my hand and slammed it through the car window, "Trying to be a clever little wench?"

"No, just a bitch," I slammed my knee into his dick. He recoiled and I was able to grab his gun, firing into him twice before turning on the rest. I aimed for their heads, dropping all but one before they could get a shot out. The last man added to the wound in my intestine. Him I shot in the dick and made a trail to his head.

My vision started to double, making my stomach churn. I pushed off of the car and limped down the alley. At the exit, I could see a building across the street. The letters on the sign were unreadable, all that it said was that it was a casino. I limped to it and stopped at the streetlight in front of it. There was a man having a smoke at the entrance, oddly calm about the chaos surrounding us and wearing a purple hoodie. I looked up at his face and my heart stopped.

"Angel... "

* * *

**Suprise! Our lovers have been reunited but only time will tell if they can get back together. The next chapter was probably my favorite one to write in a while, so be on the lookout for it X3. Anyway, please leave a review to keep this story going and I hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter and this one promises to be longer than some you've seen in a while. My muse is coming back so right now I'm on an upswing oneshot and playlist submissions are still open so if you want to participate, leave a message or review. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's related material is owned by Volition. Any original characters and concepts are my intellectual property.**

* * *

"Serena?"

"Angel!" I beamed and started walking toward him.

He stood there with his expression shifting from shock to confusion. He started to take a step forward, but doubled back and slammed the door to his gym.

"Angel!" I followed and punched the door, "Let me in!"

"No!"

"Please, STAG will kill me if I stay out here! Please!" I begged.

There was a painful silence, but finally the door opened. Angel looked at me for a second before walking back inside. His face had gained a few wrinkles, a testament to all the shit Killbane, and I, put him through. I trailed behind, trying to keep a distance. There was a worn knee brace on his leg, a painful reminder of how we parted ways. I knew that it wouldn't be easy to heal what we had but I'd die trying.

Angel walked toward a punching bag he had in a column and started training as I sat down on a filthy mat. He moved with purpose, anger. The bag swung back to meet his every punch. It was another opponent he had to face, another outlet for his grief. When he finally stopped, he slumped onto the mat near me, staring straight ahead.

"I missed you," I offered as a start.

He sneered and angled himself away from me.

"So what's pissing you off worse, me leaving or being with Killbane?"

He sighed, "I don't even know."

"I know what he did to you."

He sighed, "Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you would be with him. That makes it even worse. But my girlfriend with my best friend is the oldest story in the book."

"I didn't have a choice; I was kidnapped."

"Yeah, right," he growled.

"Angel," I grabbed his face so he could look me dead in the eye, "I hate him as much as you do for what he's done to me, and you."

He shifted from anger to concern, "What has he done?"

I sighed, "Bad things, bad enough to make me despise him."

"Well he's not that hard to hate."

That made me laugh. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a tiger walk out of the back room. "Xibalba!" I yelled in delight.

The cat's ears perked up as he started stalking toward us.

"I'm surprised you remember him," Angel commented.

"How could I forget Xibal-," I was cut off by the tiger pinning me to the mat. His paws pressed into the wound in my arm, making it throb.

"Serena, he's going to bite you." He started to yell and push him off, "¡_Xibalba, suelta ahora_! ¡¿_Que haciendo?!" _

"No he won't," I replied as I rubbed the spot behind his ear. His growl turned into a pant that beat down on me in hot waves. He leaned down and started licking my face. I giggled, "So you remember me from when you were a kitten?"

He gave my face a big lick, making me laugh even harder. It felt like wet sandpaper.

Angel grinned a bit, "Yeah, I guess he missed you."

Xibalba finally got off but licked my chest, making fire lance through me.

Angel finally seemed to notice all the blood staining my clothes and skin. "Holy shit," he said quickly.

"It's okay," I reasoned and got into my bag. Xibalba cocked his head

"Nothing about that is okay. Two shots to the chest, several to the arms and legs. How did you make it from downtown?" That seemed odd coming from a former Luchadore, he himself has had worse than this.

I pulled out some bandages, "I have no idea, maybe God's taking pity on me," I replied. "Hey can you hold my arm up? It'll kept less blood from spilling out and getting on everything."

He grabbed my arm and held it straight above my head. I put gauze over the entry and exit wounds and wrapped bandages around the two of them. All that could be done to keep my leg elevated was to bend it and hope there wasn't a shot in my calf.

"Is it okay if I take my shirt off? I need to get a bullet out of my intestines."

He blushed a bit, but he obliged and turned away. I peeled my shirt off and got the tweezers from my bag, saliva would be the next best thing to antiseptic. I stabbed in and yanked out the hot piece of metal. Blood oozed out with it, so I put gauze on that hole and the one in my back and wrapped a bandage around it.

"I'll probably bleed through this in a hour," I joked, "so if I pass out randomly, don't freak out."

He turned back to me and commented, "You act like this is a normal day for you."

"This is better than a lot of days I've had. I'm free now."

"Well that's good at least, but it's taken a lot out of you."

"It's a small price to pay."

He nodded slightly, "True. Do you have any place to go?"

An explosion sounded outside, nearly shattering the windows with it's blast. I sighed, "I did but now it's kinda trashed. I need to find my men assuming they aren't dead yet."

"You have any idea where they are?"

"No."

"So you don't have anywhere to go."

"... yeah."

"You can stay for a while," he stated reluctantly, "long enough to heal. You won't survive this war while being this damaged, veteran or not."

I sat straight up, nearly ripping the bandage off, "Thank you!"

"Just for a while! And we aren't going right back to being lovebirds. I'm still pissed about this whole thing," he said angrily.

"I would expect you to." I staggered to my feet.

"Can you do anything else for the wounds?"

"Nothing except sleep and hope I don't get infected. I can lay here," I gestured to the mats.

He shook his head, "You'd be better off lying in a sewer than on those."

The irony made me smile, "So you have a bed?"

"Yeah." We walked to a side-door and entered the hallway. It was no better than the front, dust caked over the bits of trash and boxes that seemed to be everywhere. Pallets of cheap beer lined the wall. Some of them, a lot of them actually, had bottles or entire rows missing.

"So were planning to have a bar in here?"

"Yeah."

"And how long has this place been closed?"  
He shrugged, "A while. Now I've got more beer than I know what to do with."

"Not much of a problem. I could bring some guys and get rid of this for you if you want," I joked.

He snorted, "You're too kind."

I stepped into his room and was greeted with a destroyed poster of Killbane. Revenge was scrawled wickedly into it along with his face being marked out. There was another besides the twin bed held up by beer boxes. It wouldn't be wise to make a comment on it while Angel was still pissed off at me. "So there's the bed. Night," he gestured to it and started backing out quickly.

"Wait," I said quickly.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you need me to tuck you in?"

"No. Just where are you going to sleep? I don't want to take your bed."

"On the mats or wherever. You don't need to care."

"But I don't want to take your bed."

"Serena, I appreciate the concern but I am a big boy and I can handle it," he said through clenched teeth.

I tensed up, readying for aggression, "Okay."

He noticed my tension and relaxed, "Hey I'm not going to hit you, okay? You can take the bed, it's not big deal."

"Okay," I stepped to it and sat down.

He walked out and closed the door behind him.

I laid down and put my head on the pillow. Relief swept over me, but with a mix of apprehension and fear. I prayed that this would last at least for a little while. My eyes closed once and I was unconscious.

* * *

Something banging around roused me awake. It was dark but I could see, so it must've been nine' o'clock. I opened my eyes and sat up on my good arm. Angel stumbled into the wall, nearly breaking the beer bottle he held in his hand. He came to the front of the bed.

"Man, I'm so far gone I'm seeing Serena. It's gonna be one'a those dreams again," he slurred and pulled the covers off. Before I could object, he was already in the bed and pressed up to me. He pulled me so I was tucked under his chin and kissed the top of my head. Blush crept to my cheeks as his warmth radiated into me. It lulled me to sleep while being in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed! Also, please forgive my horrible internet Spanish as it's no language of mine. If you liked it or hated it, leave a review!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, here's an even longer chapter! My muse is back strong so expect to see more and more. The headcanon and oneshot project along with the playlist is still ongoing, so if you'd like to submit please leave it in the reviews. I plan to publish the soundtrack when the last chapter is so submit by then. And speaking of reviews, please leave some in so I know you guys are liking the story. And thank you Hellfire and Brimstone, Creeper91, and Mattwurm99 for the follows and favorites and thank you Adrye and Embellina for following. I hope I can keep writing what you guys love :3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's material are owned by Volition. Original concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

I awoke on the floor with Angel looming over me.

"I hate you," he growled.

"The fuck did I do?" I got to my feet, "You were wasted enough to get in bed with me!"

"That's not the point!"

"Well, what is?"

"You make me care about you but I don't want to!" He turned and walked to the door.

I sighed, "Angel, you used to be so sweet, so loving, so happy. What happened to that Angel?"

"Killbane took him from you, that's what happened."

"Well then I hate him for that more than anything," I growled.

He put his arm around me, "Don't say that. What he did to you was an atrocity, I can tell."

"It was," I sighed and pushed away, "but I can't focus on that forever. Do you want to train with me?"

"Are you sure? The wounds couldn't have healed by now."

"I'll be fine. Just don't do our old routine and I won't bleed out."

"I can manage that."

A shirt would be nice though because I was still in my bra. I started rummaging through his ! There were plenty of hoodies and sweatpants, but all too big. My fingers grazed something that wasn't cotton. I reached in and pulled out my old, slinky black top.

"You still have this?" I asked.

"Well, you left and never took it so I held onto it."

I put it on and smelled it. It still had my perfume I had long since stopped using, a mix of chemical flowers and soap, but with a musk added. "Aww," I teased, "you missed me so much you held onto my clothes. It even smells like you now!"

"Maybe they have my smell because they were in _my !_. And I didn't pine after you so much that I smelled your clothes. That's something Eddie would do."

I laughed, "Yeah he's just that creepy."

We walked out of the room and to the casino floor. A radio near the makeshift platform was playing Jane Valderamma's newscast.

"Would you believe I used to train the Luchadores here?" Angel asked.

I stepped onto the mat, "Yeah. Viola said the real reason Eddie got rid of you was because you were starting to overshadow him."

He tensed up, "It was. People knew I was the better wrestler."

"I'll be the judge of that."

We started circling each other, waiting for the first strike. Angel threw some test jabs to see if I would fall for it. When I didn't, he lunged forward. I dodged and got behind him, getting him in a headlock. He flung me over his shoulder and slammed me to the ground. His knee dug into my stomach, but avoided my wound.

"So you aren't playing on my weaknesses," I got out.

"If we were fighting for real, I would."

"Well aren't we?" I kicked out and got him in the face. He fell back, allowing me to get on top of him. "It never hurts to fight a little dirty."

"In that case," he grabbed my legs and stood up, making him hang off him. Everything was upside down before I flew out of the ring, crashing into a poker table.

He played it up for an imaginary audience, doing his signature "Angelmania".

When his back was turned, I sprinted back and leaped catching his neck between my legs. I brought him down and pinned him. He struggled trying to pry my legs apart.

"Tap out!" I yelled.

He got up and slammed me into the mat. Pain shot through my arm, making me groan in pain. I tapped the mat and got up.

"That was pretty weak. You being away's made you soft," Angel stated.

"Shut up, I'll kick your ass when I heal."

"Yeah just keep licking your wounds. I'll be right here getting stronger."

He turned up the radio so we could both hear Jane's broadcast. "We're back with our exclusive interview. The controversy over your match between Angel de la Muerte?" Jane asked.

Angel perked up at his name being mentioned, then went rigid when we heard Killbane respond.

The bastard chuckled, "People keep talking about a controversy when there's isn't any. There can be only one legend. We fought, he lost, I won."

"If Angel de la Muerte were to come out of hiding, would you face him in a rematch?

"Without his mask, he's nothing. Less than nothing. The _dirt_ under my boots gets more respect from me. To consider a rematch would be admitting he's still worthy of my time."

"Let's hope he's not out there listening in. But to everyone else listening, we'll have more with Killbane in-"

The radio went flying across the room and shattered against a wall. Angel panted angrily and turned to the punching bag, "I'll kill him."

"Angel-"

Any objection I could make was drowned out by his punches thumping against the rubber, better it than me I guess. It would be pointless to try to reach him while he was still pissed.

I rooted around for a phone. He had a house phone in his room but his cell was on a poker table. I punched in Flynn's number and let it ring.

"Yo, this is Flynn. If you're a Runner, I'll get back to you later. If you are of the Syndicate, please stay on the line so I can trace this call and beat you so hard your-"

I punched the end button and tried Darcy's number. My heartbeat seemed to synchronize with the quick buzzes.

"Hey, this is Darcy. Leave a message!"

Anxiety filled me as I punched in Cass's number. The phone creaked under my grip.

"Hello?"

"Cass!" I yelled, "It's me, Serena!"

"Boss!" There was some scuffling on the line mixed in with a few yells. "Where are you?"

"I'm with Angel. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"We've been resting at the hideout in the sewers. Thank god everyone was mobile or we would've been slaughtered by those soldiers!"

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes! We were about to hit up Three Count and rescue you."

Someone took the phone from her and Flynn spoke, "Is our princess in another castle?"

"Yeah," I giggled. It was sweet of them that they cared that much.

"Well get your ass down here and quick, we need to get everyone together."

"I'll be right there." I hung up and hefted my bag on, slipping the phone in the pocket. "I'm going out."

Angel didn't even grunt in acknowledgement.

I exited the casino floor and into the lobby. A K-8 Kurov rifle lay on the reception desk. I hefted it and stepped outside, keeping a soldier's grip on it and my finger off the trigger.

The streets had calmed from yesterday. Citizens walked by like normal but soldiers were among them. Because of Steelport's open carry policy, no one batted an eye at my or the soldiers' guns. I crossed the street and into the alley where the entrance would be. Lifting the manhole cover sent pain lancing down my arm, but I could slide down the hole and into the sewers. We only had one hideout down here and it wasn't far away. I started walking.

My leg had healed some so I could get to a sprint. My footsteps echoed in the old tunnels under the sound of rushing water. The tunnels kept turning and twisting until they arrived at a nexus. Rusty catwalks spanned out over the water in a web, filled with Runners including Cass.

I jumped on the railing to one and leaped to another. I climbed over the side and ran to Cass.

"Boss!" She yelled and hugged me.

Everyone started yelling and swarming us. Darcy and Flynn fought their way through the crowd and joined us.

"We thought Killbane killed you!" Darcy stated.

"He almost did, but it takes more than that."

"Plus those soldiers. We almost got slaughtered."

"Do we have any plans for taking them out?"

"Yeah." Cass started walked and waved me over. A shelter had been set up at the main platform, there were enough sleeping bags and gear packs for everyone in the crews. A table was in the center with a map of Steelport. I took my bag off and put it down.

Cass pointed to marked spots on the maps. "We've found they've made camps in these areas. If we hit them all at once, or even most of them, they should be put at a great disadvantage."

Flynn chimed in, "It's gonna be impossible to hit all of them, even if they didn't have that big carrier they've been talking about. We don't have the numbers to overtake theirs."

"Well, the Saints could give us enough men." I suggested.

Everyone looked at me like I'd gone mad. Darcy was the first to respond."The Saints? Why in the hell would we help the Saints or the Saints help us? We had a contract with Loren."

"Well that died with him and I'd rather die than help Killbane. The Saints are his enemy so that makes them our friend."

"You're sure?" Darcy asked.

I didn't want to say Angel was working for them too. "They can't be as bad as Killbane."

"So now we're picking the lesser of two evils," Flynn stated.

"What else do we have?" Cass asked. "I side with the boss, we need some help to take these bastards down."

"Let's take on a few camps, let the Saints know we're friendly, and I'll talk with their boss."

"How are you sure she won't butcher you?"

"I saved one of her lieutenants and I'm in with another one."

"Sounds good to me," Darcy said.

"Fine," Flynn said with reluctance.

I spent the next hour catching up with the rest of the crew and planning ambushes. The phone in my bag started buzzing. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Where are you? I looked up and you were gone." Angel asked.

"I told you I was leaving. How long have you been training?"

"It felt like a few minutes."

"It's been an hour at least! I'll be back soon."

He hung up. Cass looked up from the map for the first time ever since we got started, "This is all we can do for the moment. We'll do more as more information comes in."

"I'll be getting back then," I said and got my bag onto my shoulders. I bolted down the maze of catwalks and back to the tunnel I'd emerged from. The time it took to get from there and the around the first few turns seemed really short. The exit came up an hour later. I climbed up the exit,slammed against the manhole, and climbed out.

A purple car was parked in front of the casino. No one was around, but I walked carefully to the door and into the lobby anyway. Angel was talking to a person with long, platinum blonde hair. They turned to me. "Hey," the Leader of the Saints said.

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed it. Leave submissions and reviews in the box!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay, we're at chapter 20 :3. Thank you for reading this far and thank you MisterMagic25 for the follow and favorite. I'm still taking submissions for songs and oneshots so please leave a review if you like the story. Hope you guys like my Boss and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Saint's Row and it's related material are owned by Volition. Original concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

The Saints' boss and Angel stared at me like I was an alien.

"Hello," the woman chirped in her Russian accent. She had higher class looks, poise, and clothes that would be expected of a celebrity. But she didn't seem snooty, the edges of her mouth were turned up into a slight smile.

"Hi," I replied awkwardly. I knew I should be more courageous but I didn't know how the boss would react or why Angel was working with them.

"You saved one of my comrades. And you were helping us take out the soldiers. I want to know why." She took a step toward me and looked down at me.

"Well they were shooting at me as well as you so I figured I could help you out, plus the big guy was a gentleman."

"Oleg always is. You acted out of survival and a bit of the goodness of your heart. Excellent. "

That seemed like high praise coming from her. "Thank you. Is Angel training you?"

"Yes, we plan take out Killbane together!"

I didn't give a response, more out of fear than anything.

"I'll be seeing you both," she stated before walking out.

I turned on Angel, "Why are you working with the Saints?"

"To get back at Killbane, why else?"

"What if they're worse than Killbane? You'd risk being put under occupation just to get back at him?!"

He tensed up. "You don't understand how important this! That bastard took everything from me!"

I took a step toward him and gestured to myself, "He didn't take everything."

He looked away, "He took enough, especially from you. But I'm still glad you're back." He took the last step toward me and hugged me. His face burrowed into the top of my head. I felt myself calm and press into him more. Warmth crept up to my skin.

He pulled away after a few moments, "I need you to help me get Xibalba in the car."

We started walking to the garage. "Where are we taking him? The vet?" I asked

"It's part of Ophelia's training."

Xibalba was lounging in the corner using a rubber tire like a chew toy when we got there. "That's an unfortunate name."

Angel held out his hand, "Yeah it is but she's been pretty lucky. Xibalba, come on."

The tiger got up and starting circling my legs, bumping into them so hard I nearly fell over. I opened the passenger door to the Neuron so he could jump inside. "Are you sure we won't be caught by STAG?"

"The car's black not purple. We should be fine," he said and climbed in the driver's side.

I got in the front. Xibalba started whining in the back and looking around anxiously. I reached back and started petting him, "It'll be okay."

Angel started up the car and drove out of the garage. Xibalba ducked down into the floor when he saw a mouse toy to chew on. I slunk down in my seat when a Luchadore car passed us.

"Relax, you'll be fine." he assured.

"You sure?"

"We have a tiger, a pissed off wrestler, and a soldier whose trained like a ninja. They wouldn't last a second."

That made me giggle, "Thanks."

He parallel parked the car and got out. I got out and opened the door to the back seat. None of the pedestrians made a scene when Xibalba got out and walked over to Angel. He reached into his pocket and unwrapped a bloody steak. Xibalba wolfed it down and hopped in the convertible in front of us.

"I try not to feed him raw meat because it gets him aggressive. It should kick in in ten minutes."

"Did you get this training program from Talladega Nights?" I asked as Angel slammed the door and got back in the car.

He snorted, "I should've used a cougar, then."

"But will he be okay?"

He pulled out of the spot and started driving, "He'll be okay." Screams started to echo behind us as we drove off. Panic shot through me, making me hunch over and clamp my hands over my ears. It got hard to breathe or even think.

"Serena?" I could feel Angel shake me but the touch made me flinch more. I braced for an explosion, a punch, anything that could hurt. Everything in my body went painfully tense as my heart palpitated. "Serena!"

"Please don't," I gasped out.

He sighed and looked back to the road, but kept his hand on my shoulder. I was trapped in panic for what seemed like forever, but I forced myself to breathe deeply and relax then look back up. We were in the casino garage. "We're here," he stated but stayed where he was.

"Did I say anything?"

"First it was something about your dad and Matt. Then, and I quote, I will always place the mission first, I will never accept defeat, I will never quit, I will never leave a fallen something about Killbane."

I laughed sadly, "Yeah, they're the ones to thank for making me weak."

"You really need to get help."

I slipped out of the car and snorted, "That's coming from a man with a serious fixation and severe anger problems."

He gestured to the building around us, "This is my therapy."

"Whatever works, I guess," I sighed and walked inside. Angel headed straight for the ring. My body itched for confrontation, surprisingly, so I followed him there and got ready.

"You're sure?" he asked as he stepped onto the mat.

"Misery gets tiring after a while, some rage would be a nice relief."

He nodded and threw the first punch. I blocked the volley with my good arm and lashed out with my leg. He pinned it to his side and lifted up, sending me to the ground. He put my foot on his shoulder, stretching my muscles painfully. "Is that all?"

I kicked out his knee and leaped up, pinning him back. "I'd say so."

He picked me up and pushed me off. I started a volley of punches against him, making him block until I could find an opening. When his arm raised just enough, I launched in my foot and got him square in the jaw. He slammed into the punching bag. "You gotta stop with these fucking kicks," he growled as he rubbed his jaw.

I started to bounce my heels, "Well it worked."

He launched himself at me again. I was on the defensive this time, doing my best to block. He grabbed me and lifted me over his head, going to throw me. I rolled out of his grip and wrapped my legs around his neck to drag him down. He tried to pry me off, but after ten seconds he tapped the mat. "You okay?" I got up and looked him over.

"Jesus," he croaked, "I'm not trying to kill you."

"I know, but you're the only one I can take it out on right now" I crouched and helped him to his feet.

"Yay, lucky me."

"Don't worry, STAG's next."

* * *

**Alright, hope you enjoyed and you'll leave a review. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, thanks for clicking to another chapter. I'm still taking submissions for music and oneshots so if you want to contribute. School will start up again in two weeks for me so expect some delay or drop in word count. I'll try to pump out 1,500 good words for you every week so I'm sorry if it'll take a bit longer. Thank you for reading and be sure to leave a review!  
**

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Boss?" Darcy asked, "We haven't pulled anything on this scale."

Us and our men were perched on rooftops overlooking the street below and the morning skyline. Some of the men were clad in purple hoodies. "We'll take out the tanks just fine, quit your worrying," I replied even as anxiety crept through my body like poison. Darcy fidgeted around, breaking Cass's concentration on her rifle.

"It'll be okay," Darcy muttered to herself, "we're just gonna take out some army trucks. No big deal for a ex-soldier."

"I was a combat medic, quit playing that up like I'm some big hero."

"But weren't you trained as a sniper at first? You have a certificate from the American Sniper School." Cass interjected.

"How in the hell in you do you go from sniper to medic?" Flynn asked from his spot beside me on the edge.

I pulled the black bandana out of my pocket and tied it around my mouth, "Another story for another day. They're here!"

STAG vehicles started to slowly roll past us. We vaulted from the roofs and onto the trucks, bringing them to a halt. The man behind the gun I was standing on balked as I threw him from his post and climbed in. The two men at the wheel turned before I put two bullets each into their heads. Both doors opened and their corpses tumbled out, letting Flynn and Darcy replace them. A thump came from the roof and Cass shimmied inside.

Black and purple blurs kept falling, sweeping over the soldiers and swarming into the vehicles. A few of our men went down in the blaze but none compared to the soldiers. Their screams accompanied with gunshots filled the air until they fell as quickly as they came.

Flynn revved the engine and peeled out, making me slam into the back of my seat. I pointed my gun out the window. "This is convenient, they have all their bases on this little map!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Plus all the radios are connected," Flynn added.

"Well get us going to a base so we can infiltrate," I commanded. The truck speed forward and the others followed in a caravan. Civilians on the street and in cars veered away from us, fearing we were the enemy. Soldiers opened fire and opened themselves themselves up to being blasted. One shot from the rifle brought a man down screaming. Pulling the trigger sent a pang of nerves through me, tearing my stomach to shreds and my joints to jelly. But I couldn't be weak now, we had to take these bastards down.

We sped through the streets on a manhunt for anything STAG. Two VTOLs screamed over us and turned their cannons on us. "Shoot them down, they'll shatter like glass!" Gunshots rang out and punctured the planes' armor, bringing them crashing to the ground. We sped past them and kept going, bringing down attackers on the sidewalks. A base would be nearby, with an alley as the only entry point.

The car slammed into something that made me smash into the seat in front. "We're here," Flynn said.

We piled out of the truck and took cover behind the barricade. As expected, four soldiers walked over to investigate. Flynn grabbed the first and slammed him to the ground. Cass clocked the second in the mouth and pinned him to the wall. I dived for the third and got him in a chokehold. Darcy picked up a dropped gun and and hit the last one in the face. The soldier in my hold writhed around trying to break free. My hand went over his mouth as I set him on the ground.

We started stripping them of their armor. I peeled my black hoodie off and put on the uniform shirt. Flynn started shaking his hips from side to side as he took his pants off.

"Quit acting like a stripper," Cass growled as she changed her shirt.

He started twirling around, "You know you want this body."

As I slid my pants down, a sting shot through my ass. Darcy smirked as she held her hand up. I snickered and pulled on the new pants. We threw our shed clothes into the truck and got the rest of the equipment on.

Two other soldiers walked over. One noticed the huge dent in the barricade, "What the hell happened here?"

Flynn piped up and nudged Cass, "She backed up." Cass snarled at him.

"So you're the new guys, right?"

"Yeah," Darcy chirped, "ready to kill some gangsters."

The men laughed and headed back to the camp. We followed behind, weaving through packs of soldiers trooping around. Some maintained generators that had been set up, some worked on the trucks or planes scattered throughout the settlement, but most were heading toward the temporary building that had been set up. But inside of going inside, we were lead into the dark, shadowy area behind it. Someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the wall. Cass and Flynn were dragged with me leaving Darcy to be surrounded by troops.

"Oh shit," Flynn murmurred.

One of the troops, a woman, threw Darcy into the arms of two men. "This is how they initiate new guys to a squadron," I said.

"What are they going to do to her?" Cass hissed.

I shrugged, "They're going to beat the shit out of her and us."

The woman kicked her hard in the ribs, the force would've made her fall if she wasn't held but she rebounded and got hit again. A hit to the face made her nose crack and start dripping blood. She cried as more blows kept coming to her chest and limbs. Cass strained against her captor to get to her. "Put her on her knees," the woman attacking her said. The two men forced her to kneel as another man stepped up and started to pull down his pants.

"Oh no," I groaned and looked away. Cass started writhing to get away while Flynn was shouting obscenities at her attackers.

Darcy bared her teeth, "Do it and I'll bite it off."

The man drop-kicked her, making her slam to the ground. The woman's walkie-talkie buzzed, making her pick up. She listened for a few moments and turned to us, "We've only got time for one more of you guys. Who's it going to be?"

I raised my hand, "That'd be me."

The man dragged me to the center of the ground and shoved me to the two there. The woman wound up and punched me right in the chest, but it felt like a love tap. She punched again harder, but it didn't hurt. "Is that it?" I chuckled. She started punching so fast and hard it reminded me of Angel on the punching bag. Laughter bubbled up in me as she kept trying to hurt me. I could see bruises forming on my arms but they didn't hurt like they should. "Lady," I hissed, "I've spent my whole _life_ taking shots from people meaner than you. Do you really think you can hurt me?"

She and most of the troops shrank away as I kept laughing. Flynn and Cass slipped away and vanished into the barracks. When the two holding me let go, I went to where Darcy was lying on the ground. "You okay, love?"

She sighed, "Yeah, can't believe I went down so easy."

I grabbed her and lifted her to her feet, "Don't worry about it. No one likes getting their ass beat."

"But I should be able to handle it better." Cass and Flynn rejoined us. "Did you guys get it set up?" she asked quietly.

"Yep, we've got surveillance on STAG now. Everything they know, we'll know."

A gunshot whizzed past us. We turned to see the woman and a group of men behind her. "Where the fuck do you think you're going, _privates_?"

We made a bolt of the truck. Gunshots started ringing behind us but we kept going until we got to the car. We jumped inside and Flynn peeled out into the street. Darcy hissed as she sat down, grabbing at her chest.

"What's wrong?" Cass asked from the front.

She grunted and took her blood-covered hand away from her chest. A gaping exit wound was punched through where her kidney would be. I could actually see a shred of her kidney slipping out of the wound. She fell out of her seat and onto the floor; I shot over and lifted her back up. "Fynn, get us to a hospital!" I yelled.

"What's going on?" Cass demanded again and looked back. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw how Darcy was.

"How were you able to run with a hole this big?" I asked as I rooted around for bandages.

"I don't know," she laughed weakly, "but the beating didn't help at all."

"No it didn't," I replied tearfully. She would bleed out in a few minutes if I didn't get her something. A roll of bandages was under the seat. I snatched them up and pressed them into her wound.

"It's really cold. Cass, get back here so we can cuddle," she chuckled.

Oh god. "Flynn, get us to a fucking hospital!"

"I'm trying!" He yelled.

"I'm really cold..." she whispered.  
I pressed harder, knowing that wasn't going to do anything but I would try anyway. She didn't deserve to- God I couldn't even say the word. I deserved to be shot, she didn't.

Cass scrambled out of her seat and crouched in front of Darcy. She didn't say anything, didn't even blink, but tears started running down her face. She was like a mountain bearing the shock. She looked down as a sob escaped her throat.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked.

Her voice cracked, "You're hurt, that's what."

"I'll be okay, though. Don't worry."

My heart broke as the flow of blood decreased. She had lost so much that her body couldn't provide enough to make the wound clot. If that didn't kill her, the toxins that her kidney released would. I wrapped the soiled bandage around her in a feeble attempt to help.

"I'll be okay…" she rasped before closing her eyes. Her whole body relaxed as the blood flow stopped.

"Darcy," Cass begged, "Darcy!" She shook her in an attempt to rouse her before slumping over again. She rested her head on her chest and sobbed, letting the blood stain her face.

Flynn said nothing from the driver's seat, but he adjusted our course from the hospital to our base. We wouldn't need to rush anymore.

* * *

**Leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys, my Saints Row game bugged out and I had to delete it so haven't had much inspiration. I'm taking submissions still so please send them in. Hope you enjoy this chapter :3**

* * *

I stumbled out of the truck and into Angel's gym. Angel turned when I got into the main floor. His eyes widened when he saw me, "What the hell happened?"

"She's dead," I mumbled and sat down on the mats. My mind and body were completely numb. I knew that would end soon, that'd I scream or cry or destroy something, so I would enjoy this while I could.

"Who's dead?" He laid his hand on my shoulder and shook me.

"Darcy," I whispered.

He sat down next to me, "I'm sorry." He didn't even know her but he still felt bad.

"Thank you. If I start screaming in a second, don't freak out."

He chuckled a bit, "I won't."

"Can I ask you something?"

He perked up, "Yeah?"

"How did you know Killbane had kidnapped me? I didn't think anyone outside of the Syndicate knew."

He sighed and pulled out his phone. He flipped through it for a second before giving it to me. There was a picture of me, my head in a man's lap with his dick in my mouth. A picture of me blowing Killbane under his desk. Bile rose to my throat. "Son of a bitch," I hissed. The grief I had for Darcy fled to the back of my mind.

"There was only that and 'I win'."

"This is all a game to him," I rose to my feet and faced him, "and I'm a prize he can win."

Angel got up and put his hands on my shoulders, "You aren't. You're a woman who can decide who she wants to be with and who didn't deserve this."

"Damn right I am." I stooped for my bag and reached inside, pulling out my laptop. I sat down and opened the surveillance program we'd patched STAG into.

"By the way, when were you going to tell me that you were a gang leader?", he asked, "People are more likely to hunt you down without a mask."

I kept combing through the different feeds. "Phillipe Loren didn't need a mask. And it didn't seem important at the time."

"It'll seem important once-"

A screen popped up, a webcam of a ginger-haired woman, "Serena Miller, leader of the most secretive gang in Steelport, The Runners? I've never heard of you before, not many have, so it was tough getting a lock on you."

"Once someone finds you."

I nodded at the woman, "If you haven't heard of me I've been doing my job. And who are you?" She had on a FBI sweatshirt so she must be an agent. Matt used to tell me about this girl he would pick on online, Agent Kinzie Kensington.

"I'm a representative of the Saints and this information would be useful. Do you mind sharing notes?"

I tapped on the keyboard trying to get rid of her. "I do mind, actually."

Angel moved the laptop so he was in view of the camera. "Ease up, she's with me."

Her eyes widened, "Angel?" She shook off her shock, "Okay okay, but we really need this and you know it. The faster we can take down STAG, the faster we can take down Killbane."

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

I spoke up for him, "Okay, we can share. But don't go spreading my identity around."

"I don't really need to, you do that enough. I'd consider getting a full face mask if you want to do the whole parkour ninja thing."

I could feel Angel smirking. "Thanks for the advice, _Agent Kensington_."

She glared at me, "And you're Matt Miller's sister, great."

"He's more of a prick than me."

She growled and closed her window.

I looked to Angel, "Well she seems lovely."

"She's not that bad. She's the reason the Saints found me."

I logged out of my laptop and set it down, letting my head fall into my hands. The numbness was gone.

He shook my shoulder, "You want to go snipe Luchadores?"

"Sure." I stood up and followed. We went up the stairs and to the bar on the second story. The splintered counter scratched me as I shimmed between it and the wall. Angel hopped over the counter and reached under it, pulling out two black boxes. We went through the door in it and climbed the old staircase to the roof.

Angel opened the boxes and pulled out parts to two sniper rifles. I started putting mine together: connecting the barrel to the butt, attaching the scope, and putting the silencer on the mouth. I perched behind the edge of the roof and looked out. A squad was hanging out at the gas station. I aimed for the gas tank behind one of them and fired. A plume of fire erupted and spread to the cars, making them explode and vaporize the Luchadors.

Another car came flying to the scene. Angel sniped the driver and let him crash into the wreckage. I took out the few STAG soldiers nearby.

"Knew this would make you feel better," Angel said.

I sighed as I took out another truck coming, "I don't really feel it though."

"You're smiling."

I touched my lips to feel them split into a grin, "I guess if I do the killing it's easier."

He got a VTOL that screamed over us, sending it crashing to the ground. "Whatever helps, I guess."

When we finished, we disassembled the rifles and and went back inside. Angel walked beside me, letting his hand go to the small of my back. It would've made me smile on any other day, but it still felt good. We reached the front desk and I sat down on it, dropping my head into my hands. Tears started dripping down my arms and to the floor.

Angel put his hand on my head, "Serena?"

A sob escaped as I tried to talk and turned into a torrent of cries. My friend was gone and there was nothing I could do.

He asked again sadly, "Serena?"

If we had kept out of sight, attacked from the shadows like we always did, this wouldn't have happened. But no, we had to have bravado and act like the Saints. Darcy is dead because of that.

Angel leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Please don't cry," he whispered as he burrowed his face into my hair. I lifted my hands away from my face and looked up, catching his lips with mine. He pulled me up and pressed me to him. I put my hands to his face and pulled him closer, letting what felt like Heaven wrap it's arms around me.

I heard the door thump open. We turned to see Matt standing in the doorway. "Sis?!"

* * *

**Family reunion, yay! Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I'm still taking submissions so please, if you love the story, send in something or leave a review. It keeps me going and will get you better content. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Saint's Row and its related material are owned by Volition. Any original concepts are my intellectual property. **

* * *

Shock was etched all over his face, "Bloody fucking hell!"

I pulled away from Angel and wiped my face off, "I thought you were with Killbane, Matt."

"I was but he I kinda wish he didn't so I wouldn't see that," he gestured at the two of us.

"He let you go? That's surprising," Angel commented.

He frowned, "And now I don't have a place to stay."

"You can stay here, keep yourself safe."

He smiled and hugged me.

"What's this turning into, a shelter for Killbane victims?" Angel asked gruffly.

Me and Matt looked at each other before chanting and clapping rhythmically, "Welcome to the club! Welcome to the club!" We got up close to Angel, "Welcome, Angel! Welcome, Angel!" Welcome, Angel! Welcome, Angel!"

He sneered and walked back to the main floor.

"We're kidding," Matt said as we followed.

"He's just grumpy, don't worry."

"Am not!"

I went to the two ropes that hung from the the railing on the second floor and started climbing. The ropes slid through my hands as I twirled up and down, passing over to one then the other. finally wrapping my legs around one.

"After what Killbane did," I said while tying the other rope into a knotted loop, "it kinda makes me want to do this," I put the noose around my neck and wrapped it around my neck. I jokingly lolled my head back and stuck my tongue out.

A snap sounded. I managed to get my neck free but then started falling. This was it, I wouldn't die in a battle, mission, or even doing something worthwhile. No, I would die because of a rope. Fuck. I crashed into something that wasn't the floor, something with a warmth that made me cuddle into it. I opened to look at Angel who was holding me bridal style. "You okay?"

I blushed and freed myself from his arms, "Yeah, thanks."

"That was really stupid."

Angel's phone started ringing, making him pick up. "Hello?" He asked. Low pitched chatter responded. "I'll be right out." He hung up, "I have to go. His fingers went to my chin as he pecked me on the lips before leaving.

Matt glared at me, "So how long has this been going on?"

"Since I was a luchador, chill." I got my laptop out of my bag again and logged on.

He huffed as he sat next to me and got out his. Matt had set up an account in the Deckers mainframe that I could log into. After the log-in, the 3-D environment appeared around my avatar, a woman in-

"Why did you put me in the Hello Genki mod?!" I roared. My avatar had been changed from an assassin to Hello Genki, a character from the cartoon me and Matt had watched as children. The cute, humanoid cat turned to face me and waved. He got the details right: the red bow near its ear, the anime eyes that bore into your soul if you looked too long, the little white jumper with a pink shirt.

He giggled, "I thought it would be funny."

I punched him in the arm, opened the character inventory, and restored her outfit. Now she was a human assassin clad in black.

"Matt, you need to make better outfits for your girl characters. I'm basically wearing a leather bra and thong."

"And boots!" he added like that helped, "That bra and thong are the second-most powerful pieces of armor in the game and I gave them to you for free, so quit whining."

I made my avatar walk over to Matt's and bash him with her sword. His was giant dragon , so it wouldn't do any real damage.

"Now that's just rude," he grumbled.

"Quit whining."

Our characters had spawned into the church, so all we needed to do was pick a portal that we could go through and hack other people. Tubes lead out of the walls and into the uncoded void.

"Do you have any information on Killbane?" I asked.

"No, but we can get some," he pointed at an opening, "the way is through there."

I stepped through the portal and phased through. The inside of Eddie's computer was represented as a wrestling ring, fitting. Matt joined a second later. Our avatars had turned to a humanoid mass of polygons and blasters for arms; it was like out of the movie _Tron_. "Being anywhere near Killbane makes me want to pee my pants, even while I'm in here." Matt whimpered.

"We'll be fine. You've been doing this way longer then I have." I said as I readied my blaster. We'd have to fight the computer's defenses to get to the trayed servers on the other side of the ring. Their green light was the only thing that lit the room.

Hulking humanoids like us flooded to the ring. Me and Matt started shooting, trying to make a shockwave big enough to kill them all. Three managed to climb over the ropes and get in the ring with us. Our shots didn't even graze them. I started charging my blaster and ran toward them. As one swiped at me, I jumped on it's arm and fired, exploding it into a shower of pixels. I got behind the second and fired into his back. The third rounded on me and fired, making me leap up and shoot him in the head.

"Sis!" Matt yelled as more guards surrounded us.

I walked toward him and got back to back, firing like mad. Guards stopped swarming in so their numbers shrunk. When we destroyed the last one, we sprinted to the servers. They loomed over us while we pulled out their trays.

"These suits can transfer money into different accounts, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Matt pulled out a cord from his glove and plugged it into the USB port in the tray. "It's stealing funds now." The cord lit up with blue light and spread to the server, turning the green into blue.

I pulled a drawer open, "I'll go after data." I plugged into the ports let files stream past me. Names, contracts, account information, everything that went on in Three Count was here. There was a document detailing money transfers to the fighters in the next Murderbrawl. Obscene figures were going to be given to each fighter, with the biggest going to Killbane himself. The fight would be rigged in his favor, but there was always a chance someone else would come out on top.

A contract dated years ago flashed by, something about Killbane, Angel, and Doc Savage, then vanished as quickly as it came. I flagged it and unplugged from the server. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he unplugged and we started walking back to the portal. "I'm sure you want a cut of the funds I transferred. Do you still have the overshore account I set up for you?"

"I don't want any money, Matt, keep it."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and made me stop, "You need that money and he deserves to hurt after what he did."

"I don't need the money, keep it."

"Serena, you deserve it. It's already in your account."

We stepped through the portal and phased back into the cathedral. Other players were milling around here and the platforms at the end of the path. A girl I recognized as a Runner walked up to me. "You're a Runner, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

She glared. "Darcy was my friend and now she's dead," she took her bandana and threw it to the ground, "thanks for nothing." She stormed off, leaving me in shock. Matt stepped to go after her but I blocked him with my arm.

"Sis, let me kick the shit out of her!"

"Matt, no. She's right." I logged out of the usernet and flopped back on the mats I was sitting on.

Angel came back in and looked at us, "Is she still sad?"

"Yeah." He shook me, "she will be for a while. She has a tendency to repress it so watch out for that."

"Well I have good news, I'm gonna fight Killbane at Murderbrawl."

I shot up, "What?!"

"I'm going to fight him." He was relaxed, probably relieved he could get his chance at him.

I hopped up and hugged him, "You need to train."

He smirked and stepped onto the mat. I got on and put my hands up. He started punching my hands lightly, making the smacking of skin ring out. Excitement bubbled through me. We could finally end Eddie. This could finally be over.

* * *

**School started today so I've been kinda uninspired plus I don't have time to take a break. But,Murderbrawl is the next chapter so I'm really excited for that. Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, thanks for clicking in again! The story is winding up so if you have submissions, please submit! Thank you!  
**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row and it's related material are owned by Volition. Any original concepts are my intellectual property**

* * *

Angel sat hunched over in the back seat of Ophelia's Blade. She was up front driving in the wrestling outfit Angel got for her. "I don't think I can do this…" He said quietly

The trench coat I was wearing rustled as I leaned into him, "You're going to be fine."

"What if he takes you? What if he takes off my mask again?"

He couldn't worn his normal purple hoodie, that'd be a dead giveaway, so Ophelia lent him one of her Saint purple ones. I didn't think she had any hoodies in her wardrobe but she did. "You're gonna be fine. You've trained for years to do this," I laid my head on his back.

He sighed, "Gracias."

"De nada," I said as Ophelia stopped the car. We got out and into a side entrance of the arena. Ophelia separated from us to sign in for her and her "unknown" partner. Angel pulled his hoodie up around the Luchadore guards milling around. "How are we going to get past them?"

"Lay low but act like you belong here." I took him by the arm and led him to the locker rooms. We waited outside the doors for Ophelia to come back. "So how are you going to 'lay low' in here? He's been hunting for you." Angel whispered.

I laughed, "You've been fussing all day. It's pretty funny."

"Can you blame me for worrying? If I get defeated again he's taking you."

"Then don't lose."

He exhaled heavily and looked to Ophelia walking back toward us. She chirped, "We're signed up."

"So get out before anyone spots you," Angel hissed to me.

"Okay, okay," I said I shoved the door open, "good luck."

"No kiss?" Ophelia asked.

"After he wins."

Angel smirked and headed inside. Ophelia looked to me, "You're not going to leave, are you?"

"Nope, I need to draw attention from you both."

She sighed, "Just try not to get kidnapped again. He cares about you too much."

"When did he tell you that?"

"He didn't need to tell me," she said and went through the doors.

I weaved through the crowd of wrestlers to another changing room. When matches had card girls strut across the ring before each round, they would get dressed into their skimpy outfits here. I started rooting around for a sign, looking in the lockers and bins. A ROUND ONE sign was leaning up against the wall, caked in dust, so I brushed it off. A cheeky idea popped into my mind. I took a marker off a bench and doodled an angel's wings on the back of it. I left the room and snuck toward the entrance to the ring. The trench coat slipped from my shoulders, leaving me in my Candy Striper outfit. The wrestler standing there turned around. "Serena?" Sway asked.

"Sway!" I stepped to him and slapped him on the back.

"Serena, fuck it's been forever. What's been happening?"

I shrugged, "Dealing with scandal, the usual."

"I hear ya, that fight between Killbane and Angel was crazy! He still hasn't come out of hiding."

"Well, by being here, I hope to get a little payback."

He stepped to the side so I could pass, "I'm not stopping you, Angel was a good guy. Killbane deserves everything coming to him."

"Thank you," I said before stepping into the arena. Familiar noise of the audience and announcers flowed around me as I lifted myself into the ring.

Zach and Bobby were the announcers for the night. Bobby was the first to speak, "Since when did we have card girls Zach-" His voice changed, "Oh my god, it's The Candy Striper!"

"The third Pale Rider, still shrouded in scandal after she ruined her partner, Angel de la Muerte!"

I circled the ring, blowing kisses to the shocked fans. "She has a lot of courage to be showing her face tonight, Zach!"

"And tonight will get a lot more interesting!" His comment came before the Luchadors swarming toward me. I threw my sign at them and dived out of the ring, sprinting to the exit. I moved down the corridor and through a door opening to the main hall. There was a crowd of wrestling fans I blasted into with the men at my heels. I swarmed through, letting them as as buffer. Two boys in particular noticed me. "Oh my god, you're Candy Striper!" One gasped, "You're like, my favorite girl wrestler!"

I put my arms around both of them, "Why not your favorite wrestler?" I made them walk quickly, leaving the soldiers behind us. We chatted while we moved toward an abandoned corridor.

"I ship you with Killbane so much!" The other beamed.

That made me halt and go completely numb. "Thanks," I mumbled. My back met a wall in the forgotten part of the arena. The sounds, the people, the colors of the place, everywhere except here felt so lively. Cheers from the crowd echoed through the concrete walls.

The two chattered around me and left quickly as they appeared. I slipped the mask off and looked at it. What would've happened if Doc hadn't have tried to kill Angel? I sighed, I would still be a luchador, rich as a queen.

Someone approached me, Jane Valderamma from Channel 6. "You've been very hard to find, Ms. Miller."

I forced my voice to pick up. "But not too hard for a reporter like you, right?"

She smiled, "Where have you been all these years?"

I shrugged, "In hiding. Busting my partner's leg doesn't help my reputation."

"That was quite a scandal; It was nothing to vanish off the face of the earth for, though. Why?"

"I was ashamed, couldn't be around him after that. I figured if I left, he'd be better off."

"You seem to have kept up with the wrestling world well."

"I've watched every match he's been in."

She stared at me curiously, "So what is your relationship with your ex-partner Angel de La Muerte?"

Someone grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me to them. Angel wrapped me in his arms and slammed his mouth into mine. I heard a camera click somewhere

"Oh," Jane commented and looked away.

I managed to surface for air and see Angel beaming at me. "I won," he panted.

I smiled, "You won?"

He nodded and kissed me again. Ophelia came around the corner and joined us. "We kicked Killbane's ass," she said as she held up his mask.

"Holy shit," I gasped.

Angel put his hand at my back and started walking us out of the arena. Press swarmed around us as we got to the exit.

"Boss, you're driving," he shoved the keys into her hand as he got both of us into the backseat. His hands slipped up my shirt as he worked his lips against mine. I got my arms around him, pulling him as close as he could be. My leg got in between his and let him grind against me while he started going for my neck. I reveled in his touch, moaning and arching my back. All I wanted was him _now, needed _him.

He moved his head from my neck to the crook of my shoulder, growling, "It's been _years_ without this, without touch. Knowing what heaven was then being taken to hell."

I begged , "Please, Angel, I promise, I'll be with you! When you wake up, I'll be there I swear. I don't want to be away from you ever again!"

"And you promise this time?" He sighed sadly.

"I promise," I said before turning my face toward his and meshing his lips with mine. The car stopped and the door opened. "Get out of my car before you two fuck, please," Ophelia said.

I scooted out as Angel got up and pulled me. Even as we stood, my arms were wrapped around him, and his was around my waist. She nodded at us before she handed him Killbane's mask. "You deserve it."

Angel looked at it for a second, "Thanks." I plucked it from him and examined it. All of Eddie's bravdo, all his skill, all his power was from this mask.

Ophelia nodded at us before getting back into the car and driving off. We both stumbled through the doors and into the casino floor. As we passed the ring, I flung the mask onto the mat. "It's not important anymore," I said and looked to him, "what's important is what we're about to do."

"Or who I'm about to do," he said before lifting me into his arms. I laughed and kissed him, letting my arms wrap around his neck. Heaven was finally mine.

* * *

**Yay, kind of resolution! The next chapter will be rated M so just a warning! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys, sorry for being late but this has been a bad and busy week for me. The story's wrapping up, so if you want to submit do so soon. Hope you enjoy it and sorry again!**

* * *

"I love you, Serena," Angel murmured as we crossed the threshold to his bedroom. I lowered myself from his arms and got us against the wall. Growls and moans were muffled as his tongue slipped in with every kiss he gave and mine into his. My back went to the wall as his hands slid up my spandex top with purpose. I moaned and got my hand under his mask, pulling it off gently so he didn't startle.

"I love you," I moaned as we practically collapsed onto the bed. He crawled on top, deliciously pressing me into the sheets. My top slipped over my head and Angel's lips replaced it, sucking and biting at my nipples. His hard dick was caught painfully in the spandex trunks. He moaned when I forced it down with my foot, letting him grind fervently against me. I pulled him as close as I could and wrapped my legs around his waist. His head buried into my neck and he slipped my trunks down. Moans escaped my throat as he slipped his fingers in me. My hips bucked, getting him to go deeper. "Oh god!"

He suddenly moved away from me and reached into the side table. He took out a condom and tried to get it open with one hand.

"Here." I sat up as best as I could and tore it open.

"No bebés yet," he said as he watched me roll it on.

"Yet?" I laid back and pulled him with me.

He braced himself above me. "No, not before I enjoy this."

He thrusted inside, making us both cry out. I held him as close as I could while he kept pistoning into me. Our moans got louder and louder, heat building up. "Angel!" I screamed.

"Serena," he moaned and buried his head into the pillow beneath mine.

I angled my hips up, almost screaming when he hit my g-spot. He kept his arms under me, keeping me pressed to him. Pleasure pumped through my whole body as I got closer and closer to climax. His thumb went to my lips and found my clit making me moan as I came. His hips jerked as he followed me and relaxed.

I let him lay on top of me. "Te amo," I purred and kissed him.

He returned the embrace and laid his head down next to mine on the pillow, "Te amo."

I cuddled up and relaxed, letting myself drift off.

I roused awake some time later. The building was pitch black, so it must've still been night. Angel had me tucked under his chin with his arms around me. I scooted up and kissed him, feeling him stir.

"Hey," he murmured.

I moved myself so I was laying on top of him. "Hey."

"You're the prettiest figment yet," he purred and strokes my hair.

I got up on my arms, "Figment?"

"Yeah. You'll just vanish like the rest of them," he sighed and put his hands under his head.

I scooted myself up so I could look at him, "I'm not leaving." It was either flattering on concerning that he dreamed about me.

"That's what all of you said."

I smacked him on the chest, "I'm real." A thought popped into my head. "And I'm going to prove it."

"How?" He asked as I slid down his body to the end of the bed. I looked up at him as I got his dick in my hand. His breath hitched when I started yanking it up and down, teasing the tip with my tongue. He moaned and grabbed my hair in his fist.

"Serena!" I took the rest of his penis, letting it hit the back of my throat. He moaned and arched his back. Unbearable heat began to build up in me, so I got his leg between mine and started grinding. Drops of pre-cum slipped into my mouth. I lapped them up and sucked harder making more follow it. When I pressed on his balls he moaned hard, pulling my hair hard. I slid back up to look him in the eyes, "So am I real?"

He growled and rolled us over, raking my throat with his teeth. I moaned when he pushed inside me. I rocked against him, panting and letting him pound me into the bed.

The now familiar heat came back and made me scream. "Oh yes, yes!"

He slammed in one last time and followed me into orgasm. We laid in each other's arms for a few moments before I got up. I rummaged around for my clothes and found my jeans and the slinky, black top in his dresser. The

"Hey, I didn't do that right," he said, "you shouldn't be able to walk." He followed my lead and lazily put on his grey sweats.

I grinned while I got dressed, "We'll do better next time."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it, making me blush. "You promise there'll be a next time?"

"I promise-"

That was cut off from a huge slam from the garage.

"Xibalba!" Angel yelled. The tiger probably wanted to go for a walk or something.

A rumble came from the corner of the room. Xibalba was laying there, asleep until Angel called his name. He was here the whole night...

I scrambled to find my gun. Angel saw the anxiety written on my face and reached under his bed, pulling out the pistol and handing it to me. I would only get six shots but it was better than nothing.

The door slammed open and two Luchadores stormed in. I shot them both in the head before two more followed. They got shots to the chest before one bigger one got a shot to the heart.

My heart stopped. Eddie strided in, murderous rage barely hidden in a cool demeanor. I didn't feel myself pull the trigger but saw him grimace and put a hand to the graze on the side of his head. He stepped forward and lifted me to my feet. "There you are…"

"Eddie!" Angel pounced out of the bed.

He swung his arm out and slammed him back into the wall. When I wrestled against him, he picked me up and started carrying me away. "Angel!" I screamed, "Angel!"

More soldiers charged in and started beating him. He dragged me away even as I thrashed around. I wasn't sure if I or Angel was screaming louder, but Eddie covered my mouth as he dragged me into the garage. "Angel!"

* * *

**Leave a review if you liked it!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter so if you liked it now's the last chance to leave a review! Since I didn't receive any submissions, the playlist hasn't come to fruition... So if you liked it, please let me know. 4,000 views is the best I've ever done! Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Saint's Row is owned by Volition. I own any original content. **

* * *

The silence in the truck he's put me in was oppressive. Outside though it sounded like a war was raging on. The driver had to make some crazy turns to keep from getting blasted, which sent me slamming into Eddie each time. He had his hand on the back of my neck, ready to snap if I angered him any more. The absence of his mask was a bit unnerving, even though I'd seen him without it. That mask had become his face more than his actual one.

"I missed you, Aphrodite," he said softly. He seemed happy to see me.

I shifted away as much as I could, "I see myself more as Athena, actually." Wise, helped out a hero, could kill anybody she wanted, that was me. Or the last part is what at least I wanted to be right now.

He chuckled, "Or Hera, queen above all men and gods. Except one is equal to her."

I didn't reply even though I knew what he meant. After tasting freedom, being back in a cage hurt that much worse. If I ran again I would be killed.

"What did he do to you?"

That made bile come to the back of my throat. "He loved me."

He tutted like I was a poor fool, "Serena, he was using you, and me, everyone. He only cared about himself."

Anger raged inside me. That was a damn lie. "He loved me."

He sighed and relaxed, his subtle anger was replaced by grief (if you could call it grief).

When the car stopped, I flew out the door only to slam into a crowd of paparazzi. Eddie grabbed my arm lightly and waded us through it. He was Mister Celebrity again, even without the mask, grinning and emptily answering every question they asked. I looked at every one of them, silently pleading for anyone to help me. They kept swarming around but didn't see what was real.

Eddie waved one last time before getting us to the entrance. I resisted the urge not to scream as he put his hand on the small of my back. Nostalgia from the day I left for the team came rushing back. We got through security rather quickly and to a terminal. His handgun was sticking out of his pocket so I grabbed it quickly and tucked it into my bra. The safety was on so it was likely to go off. He didn't notice, only led me to the tunnel to board the plane. I made a last attempt to run by jerking away as I hard as I could. He still kept his grip on me and dragged me harder.

"Eddie, please no!"

He whirled on me and backhanded me into the wall, still dragging me to the plane. Hot blood poured out of a cut on my cheek as he dragged us all the way to the plane. He shoved me into a seat far in the back. My anger began to boil. "Why are you doing this?!"

He glared at me like I was the stupidest person alive. "Angel needs to be stopped. He was going to destroy me and you. That's why I had Doc Savage try to kill him."

I froze in shock. "What?"

He chuckled, which built into a full-blown howl. "You still think Doc did that on his own? He wouldn't lift a wrinkled finger for anyone if he wasn't getting something out of it!"

"What?" I stammered.

"I did it. I signed a contract with Doc to kill Angel. He was threatening everything I worked for, everything I had, especially you," he grabbed my hands and looked at me with the insane gleam in his eyes. His loss had taken everything from him: his mask, his reputation, his life. But he wasn't the man I met, he was evil. "And he's not taking you say from me ever again."

"No, you're not taking me ever again!" I shot up and slammed into him, making him step to the side far enough to bolt toward the exit. His hand wrapped around my leg and swung my into the seats. He got to his feet, "Fine, you dumb bitch. If you won't come with me, you won't go with anyone!"

I rolled out of the way before he slammed his fists into the floor, punching a hole through metal. I pulled the gun out of my bra, firing and only hearing a click. He chuckled and drew one from his other pocket, "I think you're trying to kill me."

Before he could fire, I darted toward him, scooped up the gun, and got my hands on his throat. The plane started up and almost made me fall off. He wrestled around trying to throw me while I got him in a clothesline. He kept backing me into the walls of the plane, slamming hard enough for my ears to ring and ribs to crunch. The dumbfuck got close enough to the door that with his final slam, he sent us both falling to the ground.

My stomach went to my throat as we plummeted. He grabbed me and got on top so I would crash first, making me wrestle with him. He slammed into the ground first, cushioning the the twenty foot fall. I scrambled to my feet and coked the gun. He pushed himself up and looked at me, "Why?"

"You took me, raped me, _abused _me, and you dare call that love?"

"What?" he tried to get up, "you've got it all wrong."

I shot him in both of the knees. He yelled and still tried to get up. I fired into his chest and made him go down. "I don't. You're a piece of shit and you will never get to hurt anyone ever again."

A car was driving toward us, odd considering we were on the landing strip. I could hear a car door slamming Angel yelling, "Serena!"

A grab to my arm triggered a squeeze to the trigger. The bullet fired, leaving a hole in the center of his forehead.

Someone grabbed my arm and turned me to them. Angel looked at me with horror. I looked back to his corpse and balked. "Oh my god." I felt myself sprint away, almost getting to the car before Angel grabbed me again. "I'm sorry!"

"Serena, it's okay."

I turned back to him, "We don't have to run?"

"No, never again."

* * *

**Again, thank you so much for reading! 3**


End file.
